


Sayonara Memories

by justanotherfangirlpassingthrough



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Coming of Age, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feel-good, First Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, High School, Homophobia, Humor, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Jimin is clueless, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Smut, OT7 Shenanigans, Puppy Love, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, They are all Babies, This is me lowkey angst baiting yall, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, You think there's going to be angst but SIKE its just fluff, but one of them did ballet too, cross dressing, he was a punk and he was also a punk, jikook are babies, like really clueless, mentions of bullying, sfw, they were both punks, what do i even do with that boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlpassingthrough/pseuds/justanotherfangirlpassingthrough
Summary: A collection of memories from a past Jimin wishes he could change.At 26 years of age, Park Jimin lives a great life. If he has any regrets at all, it's because of how things ended with his high school best mate, Jeon Jungkook. (It's all just a teeny tiny misunderstanding, but Jimin likes to be dramatic about it :p) A decade has passed and Jimin finally runs into Jungkook again, and it's at Namjoon's wedding, of all places.Not everyone gets a second chance at these things, Jimin just hopes he doesn't mess it up again.Or a series of chaotic events that lead cool kid Park Jimin to fall head over heels for his high school soccer teammate, Jeon Jungkook.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 30
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of the story, Tae, Jimin, Hobi and Joonie are around the same age, Jin and Yoongi are a year older and Jungkook is a year younger.

**Present day**

Jimin walks amongst the fast moving crowd, distractedly bumping into a few stragglers on the way to his train. He shakes his head and blinks his eyes in an attempt to pull himself together. The train station is busy as usual, with people hurrying around to get where they need to be. Jimin picks up his pace as well.

He hops on the train and makes his way to his seat. Passengers stare at him as he walks past, he ignores them. Jimin has a distinct sense of style that makes him stand out, which is why getting curious/ judgmental looks from passersby is something he’s gotten very used to. Finally finding his seat, Jimin settles down. It is a short journey to Ilsan but he is thankful he booked a window seat. He needs this time to collect his thoughts and figure out his feelings in peace.

The last few years of his life have been a roller coaster ride. He’s travelled the world, met the most amazing people, earned sizable paychecks, had some of the most extraordinary adventures and yet, something about going back, revisiting his childhood and reuniting with the people he grew up with gives him a rush of adrenaline. Here’s the thing though, he doesn’t know whether he’s excited or apprehensive or nervous or just a mix of it all. Jimin sighs. Taking out his phone, he scrolls through the recent text messages with his dear old highschool friend, Teahyung.

_[9:15 PM]_

_**Kim Taehyung:** _Yo, Jiminie, you’re coming to Ilsan this weekend aren’t you?

_[9:17 PM]_

_**PJM:**_ Hi babe, why would you even ask? I wouldn’t miss it for the world

_[1:40 PM]_

_**Kim Taehyung:** _THANK GOD and of course I had to ask, you’re so busy these days Jimin shi.

_[1:54 PM]_

_**PJM** : _Says the person who takes an entire day to answer his texts

_[1:55 PM]_

_**Kim Taehyung:** _I was hammered last night, anyway, I can’t believe that bastard Joon is the first of us to get married. I mean, he used to be such a player. Guess University does change people, huh?

_[1:55 PM]_

_**PJM** : _I won’t lie, when I first heard he was dating his boss, I really thought his ambitious ass was doing it to get a promotion.

_[2:17 PM]_

_**Kim Taehyung:**_ Uh, hello? Did you forget that he went to Harvard? If anyone needs to sleep their way to the top, it’s me TT

_[2:19 PM]_

_**PJM:**_ Please, you’re not doing so bad yourself. Art exhibition in Vienna? Did I hear that right?

_[2:32 PM]_

_**Kim Taehyung:**_ Yeah, a high point in my career.

_[2:33 PM]_

_**PJM:**_ Dude, people go their entire career hoping to reach the point you’re at. But I get it. The only way is up, especially when you love what you do.

_[2:41 PM]_

_**Kim Taehyung:**_ The only way is up. Cheers to that!

_[2:41 PM]_

_**PJM:**_ Cheers m’dude

_[2:42 PM]_

_**Kim Taehyung:**_ I can’t believe we’re all meeting again in a few days. How long’s it been? 3 years?

_[2:42 PM]_

_**PJM:**_ Yeah, Hobi’s birthday I think it was.

_[2:54 PM]_

_**Kim Taehyung:**_ Good times. But it’s even more special this time around. Everyone’s gonna be there. I really mean _Everyone._

_[2:54 PM]_

_**PJM:**_ Spill, who are you talking about?

_[3:05 PM]_

_**Kim Taehyung:**_ Lee Hyun ae, Park Ji woo, the entire class of 2010 basically

_[3:07 PM]_

_**PJM:**_ Oh no, I’m reconsidering this trip now.

_[3:08 PM]_

_**Kim Taehyung:**_ You’re thinking about taking a rain check on Joon’s wedding because your ex is going to be there? Ok now I _really_ don’t want to give you this next piece of news

_[3:08 PM]_

_**PJM:**_ Spill

_[3:25 PM]_

_**Kim Taehyung:**_ Nope

_[3:26 PM]_

_**PJM:**_ Too late, I’m really curious

_[3:45 PM]_

_**Kim Taehyung:**_ You have to wait till you get here

_[3:59 PM]_

_**PJM:**_ Tae, I love you. Please spit it out.

_[4:46 PM]_

_**Kim Taehyung:**_ I love you too, and I really want to see you this weekend. But I don’t think you’ll come if I say it.

_[4:47 PM]_

_**PJM:**_ WHAT COULD POSSIBLY MAKE ME WANT TO MISS JOON’S WEDDING?

_[4:48 PM]_

_**Kim Taehyung:**_ Hwangum boy is going to be there.

_[6:14 PM]_

_**PJM:**_ Oh

_[6:17 PM]_

_**Kim Taehyung:**_ Please say you’re coming, it won’t be fun without you pweeeessee

_[6:40 PM]_

_**PJM:**_ Tae, it’s just Jeon Jungkook. I’m not cancelling because of him.

_[6:42 PM]_

_**Kim Taehyung:**_ YAAYY SEE YOU SOON

_[6:43 PM]_

_**PJM:**_ See you <3

_[6:44 PM]_

_**PJM:**_ So Hwangum boy is back from the dead huh?

_[6:49 PM]_

_**Kim Taehyung:**_ Seems like it. You’re okay, aren’t you?

_[7:37 PM]_

_**PJM:**_ Yeah, I’m totally fine babe, don’t worry about it <3

In truth though, Jimin doesn’t really know if he’s okay. The Jimin of the past was a very different person, he’s made quite a few mistakes. Looking back, he finds an overabundance of things he regrets. But his biggest mistake, his most colossal fuck up involved Jeon Jungkook- one of his closest friends at the time.

Jimin rests his head against the cool glass window, hoping he can somehow turn time all the way back to highschool again.

\---

**December 2008**

Jimin liked to leave his backpack hanging from one side of his shoulder like that somehow made him cooler than he felt. He’d just finished up with soccer practice and was heading towards where he’d parked his cycle. On his way there, he noticed Lee Hyun Ae walking to the gym entrance in front of him, her ponytail swaying energetically from side to side as she went. Jimin quickly glanced around to see if his fellow boys from the soccer team were still on the field, they were. A few of them waved at him. He nodded back at them and turned around to look at Hyun Ae again, she was giggling about something with her friend, they were both throwing surreptitious glances at the football field. Jimin ran a hand through his gelled hair and walked past the girls, when he reached within earshot he called out

“Hyun Ae-ah, wanna hang out this weekend?”

“I think I’ll pass on the offer Jiminah, thanks for asking.” She replied coolly as her friend muffled a giggle.

Jimin pouted “Why not? I’m cute!”

“You’re no Jeon Jungkook though. Speaking of, did he skip practice today? I don’t see him on the field.”

“Jungkook, really? He’s a total loser, I know for a fact. Come on, Hyun Ae ah, I’ll take you to that cat café you really like! And then we can go to Lotte World after.” Jimin ran his fingers through his hair again, leaving it quiet disheveled.

Hyun Ae paused for a second, like she was really considering Jimin’s offer. “I’ll come only if Jungkook joins us.” She finally said with a grin.

\---

“Damn you Jungkook” Jimin muttered to himself as he cycled back home. That kid was sabotaging Jimin’s life even when he wasn’t actively trying to. Jimin liked being the center of attention, he liked being seen as one of the cool kids. And Jimin did everything in his power to maintain that reputation. Model student, teacher’s pet, Class president, Kendo champion, Captain of the Soccer team, you name it. But then a certain wide eyed loser had moved to Seoul from Germany last year, and he’d taken over the spotlight in more ways than one.

And that’s why Jimin needed Hyun Ae to go out with him. Not because he liked her, ew, feelings were lame. This was much more important than that- his reputation among his teammates was at stake. Ever since the day they’d accidentally slammed into each other in the school hallway, a scene taken directly from a cliché romance movie, it had become a bit of a sensation with his friends. Park Jimin, the captain of the soccer team and Lee Hyun Ae, the prettiest girl in their year were fated to be together of course. It was only a matter of time before he asked her out and she said yes and they became the school’s new it couple.

What his teammates didn’t know was that he’d asked her out several times, and she’d rejected him for Jungkook every single one of those times.

“Damn that kid.” Jimin huffed as he bent round a corner and cycled past the neighborhood park. That’s when he noticed something- or someone that made him brake to a halt. Jungkook was walking down the road with his hands in his pockets and his head bent down.

“That punk-“ Jimin muttered under his breath before calling out loud “Ya Kookah!”

Jungkook turned around “Oh hey, Hyung” he sounded low.

“I thought you skipped practice because you were not well. Shouldn’t you be resting at home?” Jimin cycled up to him.

“Uh…” Jungkook scratched his head, not meeting Jimin’s eyes “I lied about being sick.”

Jimin raised his eyebrows, Jungkook didn’t sound like himself at all “You skipped practice just so you could walk down the road and kick at stones like an emo little punk?”

“I just needed to be alone, Hyung.”

“Something bothering you?” Jimin frowned, it’s not like he particularly cared, but Jungkook was his teammate and as captain, it was his job to make sure his teammate was ok, especially since Jungkook was their star player.

“No- yes. But nothing’s really decided yet so I can’t talk about it.” His doe eyes were focused on a stone on the road which he kicked really hard. It went flying across the street.

“Okay, that didn’t make sense at all.” Jimin continued to watch Jungkook with some concern.

“Don’t worry about it Hyung, I’m alright.” Jungkook forced a smile, his eyes crinkling up. Jimin had the sudden urge to ruffle his hair, wait, no he didn’t.

“Do you need a ride home?” Jimin asked, before he could stop himself.

Jungkook smirked, beginning to look more like his usual snarky self, “I don’t think you can carry us both, Hyung.”

Jimin puffed out his chest “You dare doubt your captain?”

“Doubt that he can cycle the two of us across that hill over there? Yes, definitely” Jungkook replied, dodging the kick that Jimin aimed at him.

And before Jimin knew it, the two of them were walking home together, Jimin dragging his cycle along, making comfortable small talk. Jimin realized that this was the first time he’d ever spoken to Jungkook outside of the soccer setting. Jungkook was pretty cool, he decided, aside from the fact that he stole Jimin’s thunder all the time in school.

\---

The next time Jimin asked Hyun Ae out was because his teammates were literally hounding him to do it. Naturally he was rejected and naturally she replied with her entire chest in front of the whole soccer team that she’d rather go out with Jungkook instead. The oooo’s and aaa’s that followed this would torment Jimin for the next few years at least.

If Jimin thought his potential love story had captivated his friends, it was nothing compared to how excited they were about this newfound rivalry. Jimin vs Jungkook- a thrilling saga. Jimin played along, of course, he feared that he wouldn’t be accepted by the team if he wasn’t invested enough in this ridiculous game his teammates had cooked up for their personal entertainment. So he pretended to be mad at Jungkook, challenging him to the silliest of things every time they happened to be in the same room as Hyun Ae. Jungkook beat him at everything and quite enjoyed doing it, earning the title of ' _Hwangum boy'_.

Strangely enough, everytime it actually came down to going out with Hyun Ae, Jungkook would find the slickest ways of escaping.

**January 2009**

Jimin found himself sneaking to the school theatre one rainy morning. He’d been in a bad mood all week. Kim Seokjin, a senior and- in Jimin’s opinion- a trashy excuse for a human being, had come up to him after school a week ago with one of the strangest propositions Jimin had ever gotten in his life.

“Ya Jiminah, Hyung has the perfect role for you” Jin exclaimed, appearing out of thin air beside Jimin in the school hallway.

“Whatever it is, I’m not interested.” Jin was a theatre kid and his plays were absolutely absurd. Jimin wanted no part of it. He tried to walk faster but couldn’t get much further because Jin put his arm around his shoulder and steered him casually into an empty classroom.

“Come on, Jiminah, I don’t know anyone else who can bust a ballet move like you.”

“Uh, change the script then.”

Jin looked scandalized, “The script is sacred bro! And besides, it’s not just that you can dance, I haven’t found anyone else who has better chemistry with Teahyung. You should be honored, I don’t hand out the female lead role to just anyone.”

“Female lead? You want me to play a girl?” Jimin asked incredulously.

“I can picture it so clearly. You, in a pink floral dress running towards the love of your life, Tae-“

“I’m not doing it.” Jimin declared flatly. This was exactly the sort of thing he’d been trying to avoid since the start of highschool. His mother was a ballet instructor and he’d shown quiet some talent in the art as a child. But Jimin stopped it all at the end of middle school because he was bullied quite a lot for being ‘too feminine’ because of it. He was doing pretty well in highschool so far, and he didn’t want to break that streak. “You can’t make me do it.”

“Yes I can, because I know how scared you are of Jung Hoseok.” Jin smiled dramatically.

Jimin tensed up, “What do you mean?”

“January year, someone locked Hobi in the toilet as a prank and left him there because said culprit forgot all about it. Hobi has been dying to know who did it so he can beat the crap out of them.”

Jimin gulped.

“I know it was you-“

“SSHH!” Jimin looked around nervously. “Fine, I’ll do it. Just, don’t mention my name in the credits. I don’t want people knowing it’s me playing a girl.” He knew for a fact that none of his Soccer teammates watched Jin’s plays, so if he could somehow fool the audience into thinking it wasn’t him… he sighed. It was either that or get his ass handed to him by Jung Hoseok, the three time TaiKwonDo champion, star tennis player and just the coolest Hyung ever. Jimin didn’t think Hobi would still be friends with him if he found out.

And so Jimin was now heading backstage to get into character for Jin’s stupid play. He put on his wig and make up, trying his best to make himself look as unrecognizable as possible. The stage setup was still in progress, so Jimin decided to find himself a secluded corner behind the clothes rack so he wouldn’t be bothered by any of his friends who were a part of the play. (He’d made them all sign pacts swearing that they wouldn’t reveal his identity to the rest of the school)

But soon he was faced with another challenge- he had to take a leak, really bad. It was too late to take off his wig, so he ran out of the theatre, the toilet was right across the hallway, he made a beeline for it and then, realizing what he was doing, stopped short in front of the boy’s toilet. He may not have his costume on yet, but he was wearing makeup and a wig- he looked like a girl.

Great.

Begrudgingly, he turned towards the girl’s washroom. This had to be the worst day of his life.

It was between classes and the washroom was thankfully empty. After taking what he considered one of the most shameful leaks of his life, he tiptoed out to the hallway again. There was no one around so he made a run for the theatre room door.

What Jimin hadn’t taken into consideration was that the floor was wet. He slipped and landed ass first on to the ground.

“Hey, are you okay, miss?” A hand grabbed Jimin’s arm and pulled him to his feet. “You aren’t hurt- wait, Jimin Hyung?” Jimin watched as Jungkook’s face changed from concern to confusion to mirth to shock all in the matter of two seconds.

Great, the play hadn’t even started yet and already one of his soccer teammates knew about him playing the girl. And it had to be Jungkook of all people.

This

Was

The

Worst

Day

Ever.

Jungkook looked at Jimin, then at the girl’s washroom that Jimin had just walked out of. “Are you some kind of a creep, Hyung?”

Jimin rolled his eyes, there was no way to explain this situation through words. “Come with me.” He pulled Jungkook by the arm. “I need to change, my ass is really wet.”

“Where are we-“

“Just- keep this quiet from the other boys, okay? I swear, I will kill you myself if they find out about this.”

They entered the theatre room.

“Ah, I was looking everywhere for you, Jiminah come on, it’s almost time.” Jin waved at Jimin from the stage. “Oh, did you bring a guest? That’s cool, the more the merrier!”

“Aaaah, so you’re in a play, I didn’t know you liked this sort of thing, Hyung.” Jungkook looked around enthusiastically.

“Just sit here if you want, don’t make any noise, pretend like you don’t know me and-“ Jimin grabbed Jungkook by the collar and pulled him closer “Not a damn word to the others, ok?”

“Wow, this is kinda hot.” Jungkook grinned, fanning himself. This earned him a well aimed kick in the shin from Jimin.

\---

“Well done, everyone!” Jin clapped cheerfully after the curtains dropped. Jimin clapped along with the others. This was the first time in the last few years that he’d been on stage in front of an audience. In his desperate attempt to fit in, he’d forgotten how much he enjoyed performing.

As everyone packed up to leave, Jin called all his friends together. “Guys, this was my last highschool play and I’m so glad I could share this memory with all of you.”

Jimin looked around fondly at the people gathered, they were his friends too. Jin Hyung, Joonie and Tae, he’d known since primary school. Hobi and Yoongi Hyung were a new addition to the gang. His soccer teammates always wondered why Jimin never sat with them for lunch and chose instead to sit with these ‘nerds’ (Except for Hoseok, who was cool in everyone’s book) The answer to this was simple- although Jimin didn’t realize it back then- they didn’t care what Jimin looked like or sounded like or any of that. They just accepted him for who he was.

Hoseok clapped Jin on the back “We had the best time with you, Hyung.”

“Yeah, we’re going to miss you and Yoongi Hyung next year.” Tae chimed in.

“Oh, it’s going to be a blast next year at University isn’t it, Yoongi- ah? Roommates for life!” Jin declared in a sing song voice.

“Yeah, sure. As long as you don’t snore too loud.” Yoongi didn’t sound as enthusiastic as Jin. But that was because he was Yoongi.

“Joonie, I’m counting on you to take care of the theatre club next year.” Jin turned to Namjoon.

“Uh, Hyung, I’m actually thinking of quitting theatre club. It’s the last year of school and there’s just too much going on with entrance tests and stuff.” Namjoon smiled at Jin guiltily.

“Ah, I understand.” Jin gave Namjoon a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Jin cornered Jimin after everyone said their goodbyes. “I know I literally blackmailed you, but this was my last play and I wanted everyone to be here.”

“Making me dress up as a girl part of that agenda too, Hyung?”

“Uh, no. It was very _very_ entertaining though.” Jin smirked “Jokes aside, I want you to promise me something Jiminah, please don’t stop performing just because some loser thinks it’s cool to make fun of you for it. Promise me, please.”

Jimin frowned, “Hyung, why are you acting like you’re leaving tonight? We still have two months of school left.”

“I know, it’s just that this theatre club meant a lot to me. I’ll miss all of this. It’s got me in a strange mood.” Jin sighed.

\---

Jimin found Jungkook waiting outside the theatre room that evening.

“You’re still here? I didn’t think you’d stay to watch the play to be honest.”

“I enjoyed the play so much. I mean, it was weird as fuck, not gonna lie. But Hyung you were amazing.”

“Uh, well, thanks Kookah.” Jimin didn’t know how to react. Jungkook’s compliment made him go red in the face for some reason. Something was wrong with him.

“I mean it. How do you dance so well? I used to dance in my old school too, but nothing on your level. You are good enough to be a pro.” Jungkook sounded awed as they walked side by side towards their bicycles.

Why did it feel so good to be complimented by Jungkook? Jimin couldn’t help but grin. Maybe it was because he was so used to losing at everything against Jungkook, knowing that he was better at something made him feel really good.

They cycled home together that evening. Jimin told him all about how he learnt ballet from his mother and how he had to stop because of the teasing. Jimin didn’t know why he was telling him all this, it was really easy to talk to Jungkook. He didn’t seem to judge like his other teammates, he just listened.

This was only the second time they’d been in each other’s company without the rest of the soccer team around them. Hanging out with Jungkook, it turned out, was quiet fun.

Before they parted ways, Jungkook stopped his cycle and looked over at Jimin with a shy grin, “You looked really good as- uh, as a girl today. I mean, you are cute as a boy too, but if uh, you were a girl, I would- uh definitely ask you out.” He scratched his head after saying it like he was flustered.

What the actual fuck?

“You think I’m cute as a boy?” Jimin didn’t know why he was blushing, or why his heart beat in his chest like drums.

“Uh, sure you are, but with make up on you looked- how do I say this, kinda sexy? Well, see you tomorrow at practise, Hyung!” Jungkook said that last part in a rush of words and cycled away as fast as he could before Jimin could react in any way.

“YA! Is that something you say to your Hyung?” Jimin called out, thoroughly flustered now. Jungkook was no different from all the other boys who’d teased him back in the day, Jimin decided furiously.

\---

Jimin tried his best to avoid Jungkook the next day which was a little hard when they were literally in the same soccer team.

One of Hyun Ae’s friends, Ji Woo, walked up to Jungkook in the middle of soccer practice that day to confront him “Kookah, I heard that you skipped class to hang out with a girl yesterday. I never see you out with girls, who is she?”

Jungkook looked taken aback at first, but then an understanding dawned on his face as he shot a quick glance at Jimin. Someone must have spotted them in the hallway outside the washrooms yesterday.

“Uh, she’s just someone, why do you want to know?” Jungkook suppressed a smile.

“I knew it wasn’t just a rumor” She whispered, almost to herself and then turning to Jungkook, she demanded, “Ya, are you dating her?”

“Nah, just a friend. Although, I still don’t know why you care.”

\---

Much to Jimin’s chagrin, Jungkook followed him on his cycle back home that day as well. He’d gotten quite talkative as of late, chatting happily about his day as if the events of the previous evening had never happened. What was even more surprising was that Jimin didn’t seem to mind in the least, in fact, he’d started to enjoy this new found friendship.

Over the next few days, Jungkook began following Jimin around almost everywhere. He’d even sit with Jimin and his friends at lunch and they all loved having him there.

“Isn’t he the kid Hyun Ae rejected you for?” Teahyung asked with mild curiosity.

“Yup”

“But he doesn’t like her back.”

“I don’t know, he’s never told me.” Jimin shrugged.

“I _know_ he doesn’t. He likes someone else.”

“What do you mean?” Jimin asked.

Taehyung smiled knowingly, but didn’t elaborate.

Jungkook became a regular companion on Jimin’s cycle rides home. He sometimes even waited outside Jimin’s house in the mornings if he had something particularly interesting to talk about. They spoke about everything under the sun- school gossip, soccer, video games, manga and sometimes even girls.

“Boohoo, I’m the amazingly handsome Jeon Jungkook and girls don’t leave me alone.” Jimin mimicked, “Do you even know how many guys there are who’d give anything to take your place?” Jimin shook his head.

“Do you feel that way too, Hyung?”

“What way?”

“Like you’d give anything to take my place?”

“Um, all I’m saying is that it’s not that big of a deal. Just try going out with one of them. You might end up having fun.”

“But I don’t want to.”

“Not even someone like Hyun Ae? She’s so pretty.”

“I don’t like her that way, Hyung.” Jungkook said simply. “I don’t know if I would enjoy taking any of them on dates to be honest.” He shrugged.

Jimin had to agree, he didn’t get what this ‘liking someone’ business was all about either. He stood on his pedals, letting the evening breeze blow the hair out of his face.

“Oh wait no, there’s one person I wouldn’t mind going on a date with.” Jungkook looked upwards, squinting his eyes in mock thoughtfulness “I met this girl at the school theatre a few weeks ago, she was very cute, great dancer, do you know where I can find her, Hyung?“ He looked sideways and upon meeting Jimin’s seething gaze, his eyes turned into crescents and he sped ahead with a hearty laugh.

“Jeon Jungkook you piece of shit, I’m your captain, can you show me some respect?” Jimin called out with half-hearted anger. Jungkook’s laughter was infectious. He couldn’t help but join in, shaking his head incredulously. If this was anyone else in the world, Jimin would’ve been pissed. But Jungkook was different from the boys who teased him in middle school. While they looked at him like he was a freak, like his androgyny was a phenomenon they couldn’t understand, something they were almost afraid of, Jungkook had been in awe of Jimin ever since the theatre performance, his coolness factor had been dialed to eleven in Jungkook's eyes. Jimin found this so very endearing that he didn’t mind the teasing.

And so the wintry evening was filled with the boys’ careless laughter. Surely things would change (and how they changed!) but right at that moment, everything was good and Park Jimin was happy.

\---

TO BE CONTINUED

Here's to foetus Jikook being cuties:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been listening to zero o'clock on repeat and it gave me severe high school nostalgia. Thus, this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't think this chapter would end up being this long, but I enjoyed writing it. I hope you have a nice time reading it as well.
> 
> Also Warning: There are a few nasty Homophobic slurs used in this chapter. It was painful to write. Please read at your own discretion.

**Present Day**

Jimin is proud to note that he managed to reach the hotel Namjoon sent the address to without loosing his way even once. The bridegroom-to-be had gone a little overboard and taken it upon himself to book an entire section of a luxury resort for his friends and family to stay in.

Worried about Joonie's extravagant expenses, Jimin had offered to book a place of his own, but Namjoon refused blatantly saying that he wanted them all to spend time together for once. “It’s hard enough to get all my friends in the same continent, let alone the same city. I am not letting any of you out of my sight until we've made a few decent memories together” He'd said.

As he's walking into the premises, Jimin recieves a text from Namjoon asking for his whereabouts. Jimin can’t help but smile when he sees the name pop up on his notifications. It takes him back to their late night chats in university- well, late night for Jimin at least, Namjoon would be awake because of the time difference. This time difference had been such a blessing for Jimin. When he couldn’t sleep because he was confused or worried about the future or about his career or about his sexuality even, he had someone to talk to. And Joon always replied with a sort of measured calm that put Jimin at ease. He will never stop being grateful to Joonie for that.

Jimin reaches the reception area just as he's finished typing in a text saying that he's here aleardy, but he doesn't bother to press send because he sees Namjoon in the flesh, standing under a glittering chandelier with his hands held wide. Jimin runs ahead and greets him with a bone crushing, long overdue hug.

"Yah, I can't believe you're actually doing this?" Jimin punches Joon in the gut, one arm still around his neck.

"I’m convinced she’s cast a spell on me at this point." Namjoon chuckles.

"HyeJin sshi is amazing. You couldn't have found a better person." Jimin beams.

Namjoon's cheeks actually turn red at this. Jimin doesn’t have a lot of experience with being in love, but he knows it when he sees it.

“Come on, let’s show you the rooms.” Namjoon leads him through a courtyard with a grandiose water fountain at its center, past another set of buildings until they are out in the open again and the satisfying 'click clacking' of Jimin's heeled combat boots is muffled by cool soft grass. They are walking through a well manicured lawn that seems to be nestled within a groove of colourful trees. Jimin can make out patches of bright shimmering blue through the space between the distant tree leaves.

“Didn’t know we were this close to Lake Park.” Jimin remarks, breathing in the cool summer air as they stroll across a cobble stoned pathway leading to a line of cottages that look like giant garden pavilions.

They approach one of the quaint pavilion styled cottages. It’s beautiful, with a central tiled roof common room, all polished wood and white flowy curtains, doorways along its circular edge lead to a set of inner rooms. Jimin follows Namjoon into one of the rooms where his luggage has already been dropped off. They sit on the bed, Namjoon has procured two fancy glasses of an exotic looking drink along the way and is handing one of them to Jimin.

"So tell me Jiminie, you’re going to be here until after the wedding aren't you?" Namjoon takes a sip, his legs crossed comfortably on the bed.

"Actually, I have a flight in two days, a quick trip to NYC." Jimin looks sideways at Joon with a slight grin.

"What?" Namjoon almost yelps. 

"I'm kidding, there's no way I'm leaving before the wedding's done."

"I can never be sure with you Jiminie, I had to ask." Namjoon lets out a shaky breath. "I'm glad you're here."

He looks so relieved, Jimin is almost sorry he joked.

Namjoon is checking his phone now, he clicks his tongue "Jungkook's flight has been delayed." He looks over at Jimin, "He's going to be here too by the way."

"Taehyungie told me about it." Jimin tries to keep his face expressionless, tries to hide the fact that Jungkook’s all he’s been thinking about through his entire journey here.

Namjoon is sizing him up, trying to figure out what he's thinking. "I know things ended off badly with-"

"Joonah, you're getting married in two days, this isn’t about me. I won’t make things awkward for you, I promise." Jimin smiles reassuringly.

“I know, but I want you to enjoy your time here as well.” Namjoon reaches over and gives Jimin's shoulder a quick squeeze.

Despite what he’s saying, Jimin can tell that Joon is relieved to get his reassurance. He sips his drink in silence, wondering how different things would’ve been if he hadn't messed up as bad as he did all those years ago.

**February 2009**

Jimin had finished up with soccer practise and felt exceptionally tired, their coach was nasty for making them practise a whole extra hour. He held on to the straps of his heavy schoolbag for support and dragged his feet across the interlock pathway that lead to the bicycles. His stomach let out a painful grumble and his mind inadvertently floated to the chocolate boxes in his bag.

The approach of familiar footfalls told him that Jungkook had caught up to him.

“Mark Sunsaengnim is a total dick.” Jimin flicked his sweaty hair out of his face and glanced at Jungkook with a grimace. “He’s given us three essays to finish by tomorrow, three. I can barely manage one on a regular day. Can this week end already?”

“Ask Joonie Hyung for help, he is great at English.” Jungkook said, he was staring at his flip phone with his tongue between his teeth. He’d been playing the newest version of Metal Slug non-stop for the past two days, often battling it out with Tae for the high score.

“Nah, he is too advanced for me. I can never understand the words he uses. You’re lucky you lived abroad for so long. I bet English is the easiest subject for you.”

“I lived in Germany, Hyung. My english isn't any good either.” Jungkook snorted.

“Oh…” Jimin frowned at the ground, contemplating this new piece of information, when he felt an arm encircle his shoulder, pushing him forward with such force that he was bent nearly double before he could regain his balance again.

“Sup, losers?” Hoseok’s raspy voice was cheerful as usual. He had his arms around both Jimin and Jungkook's necks in an almost headlock.

“Nothing much, just having the shittiest week of my life.” Jimin grumbled.

“What’s gotten him in such a great mood?” Hoseok asked, turning to Jungkook.

“Mark Sunsaengnim’s essays.” Jungkook replied, abandoning all attempts to play his game under Hobi's playful chokehold that had him almost bent sideways.

“Ah, I make Namjoon write them for me.” Hoseok shrugged. “Yah, is that Lee Hyun Ae with a giant box of chocolates? I wonder who it’s for.”

“Huh, she’s coming this way” Jimin whispered, trying not to make his staring obvious.

“I thought she was over Jungkook.” Hoseok raised an eyebrow. Hyun Ae had announced to her friends out of the blue a few weeks ago that she would no longer pursue Jungkook, putting an end to the quasi feud between Jimin and Jungkook that had all the kids torn between team Hwangum and team Mochi for a good few months.

“Yeah, no way it’s me.” Jungkook nodded, not even trying to hide his staring.

“This is going to be interesting.” said Hobi as she walked resolutely towards them, long sheet of hair flowing behind her. Few of the other boys from the soccer team had noticed as well, and were walking over to the scene, unable to contain their curiosity.

Hyun Ae came to a halt in front of them, a shy smile on her face. Hoseok pushed the two boys he was nearly strangling a few seconds ago towards her. “Good day Hyun Ae- ah, which one of these young gentlemen will have the pleasure of receiving your lovely chocolates today?” A little crowd had gathered behind Hoseok now, they giggled excitedly at his showmanship.

Hyun Ae looked from Jimin to Jungkook “I’m sorry Jungkook shi, but these aren’t for you, maybe I’ll treat you to some another time.” She then turned brightly to Jimin, “Happy white day Jiminie oppa! I hope you like them.”

“These are for me, really? You are the best, Hyun Ae- ah!” Jimin accepted the box with a triumphant grin.

“Meet you this weekend? You did promise me a date.” Hyun Ae sounded hopeful. Some of the kids surrounding them whooped appreciatively, giving Jimin slaps on the back.

“Wait, you want to go out with me?” asked Jimin, wide eyed.

“I thought I made it obvious.” Hyun Ae gestured at the chocolate box.

Jimin’s eyes lit up, he glanced from Hyun Ae to Jungkook and back at her again, raising his fist into the air and grinning from ear to ear like he’d won some sort of tournament. His soccer teammates were actually applauding him, all except Jungkook, for some reason. “Of course, I’ll take you anywhere you want!” He hugged her, nearly dropping the box of chocolates in the process.

Hyun Ae was clearly not expecting a hug, Jimin could tell by the way she was flustered, so he released her. “Um, see you around?” He finished awkwardly.

“Yeah, sure! Bye Jiminie Oppa.” She bowed to them, still pink in the cheeks, and turned around to leave.

“ _Jiminie Oppa?”_ mouthed Hoseok once she was out of earshot, hitting Jimin on the back with a loud ‘thwack’ gleefully. “Since when is that a thing?”

“We’ve been hitting it off lately, ever since we were paired for that project in History class.” Jimin explained.

Hyun Ae and Jimin went way back, actually. She’d been training under his mom since she was six. This made her one of the only people in this school apart from Jimin's close friends who knew that he danced.

After they were paired for the project, they got talking a little. She apparently thought it was a massive waste of talent that Jimin didn't dance anymore. So she would repeatedly ask him to join the school dance club. But Jimin would refuse every time, he currently had too much on his hands between soccer, kendo and academics. Nevertheless, she said that he was welcome to visit any time as an unofficial member. He agreed, visiting them one day after school out of curiosity. The dance club members were a cheerful bunch and invited him to dance to a few songs with them. It was so much fun, he forgot all his problems for a bit.

Hyun Ae and Jimin had certainly gotten close over the last few weeks, but it still came to him as a surprise when she asked him out like that.

\---

“I’ve been trying to take her out on a date for ages and she’s refused over and over again. But now when I've finally given up, she goes out of her way to give me chocolates on white day. I don’t get it man.” Jimin shook his head, peddling along through one of their favorite short cuts later that day.

He turned around to look at his cycling companion who hadn’t responded to anything he’d said so far. Jungkook cycled in silence instead, looking ahead with his jaw set. The wind blew back his otherwise carefully maintained fringe to reveal a broad forehead.

“Yah, what’s gotten into you?” Jimin snapped his fingers in front of Jungkook’s face.

He looked sideways at Jimin with a smirk, there was a strange glint in his eyes that Jimin couldn’t quiet place. “Race you to the park” He said and sped off, standing on the peddles to gain momentum.

“Wait, Kookah!” Jimin picked up pace until the two boys were going head to head, neither willing to back down from a challenge, competitive as they were.

Jimin was able to keep up without difficulty until they reached the hill that stood between them and the park, that’s when his legs gave away, slowing his pace to that of a snail while Jungkook shot up the slope with ease.

“Jungkook- you’re a- fucking- asshole” Jimin heaved, finally catching up to Jungkook, who stood on the side of the road at the highest point of the hill, watching the sun set over the Han river.

“We’re just in time” he gestured at the view in answer to Jimin’s questioning look. They stood side by side taking in the scenery for a while.

“Wow” Jimin breathed.

“Yup.” Jungkook agreed, looking around with his hands in his pockets. “Hey look, that Eomuk stall is back!” he pointed at a street food stall near the park entrance that they loved to eat at. The old man running it hadn’t shown up for the last few weeks. Getting on his cycle, Jungkook rode down the slope before Jimin could even blink.

“Will he ever wait?” Jimin grumbled as he cycled over to Jungkook, who was already buying two fish cakes from the stall. Once he’d finished paying for it, he took an enormous bite out of the first and held the second one high over his head, his eyes inviting Jimin to come and get it if he could.

Jimin knew a lost cause when he saw one, he would never be able to reach the fish cake if Jungkook didn’t want him to. He huffed, staring at Jungkook and his stupid messy hair and his stupid sweaty shirt, wishing he could somehow wipe that smirk off his face. And then a thought struck him, he promptly reached out and tickled Jungkook’s sides and just like that, annoying smirk melted into adorable bunny smile.

“What’s gotten into you huh?” Jimin couldn’t help but laugh as he held on to a giggling Jungkook’s waist and somehow managed to pry the fish cake from his hand. “You’ve been acting strange since we left school.”

“I didn’t want to go home just yet.” He shrugged.

The boys sat by the river side that evening talking about nothing in particular. Eomuk long consumed, they were now getting halfway through one of the many chocolate boxes they’d received at school that day.

“Hyung”

“Hmm?”

“Do you really like Hyun Ae Noona?” Jungkook asked, looking sideways at Jimin.

“Uh, I guess I do, she is cool. She dances well too.” Jimin met his eyes and quickly looked away.

“But like, do you _like_ like her?” Jungkook pressed on with a frown.

Jimin paused, clearly taken aback by the question. He’d never given the matter much of a thought, to be perfectly honest. Getting a girlfriend was just something boys his age did, wasn’t it? And Hyun Ae was perfect- he got along with her, his mom adored her, and more importantly, his friends thought she was dope, she was popular too. What more could he want? It was with all this in mind that he replied, “Yeah Kookie, she’s pretty and she’s cool. I like her a lot.”

“Ok, then I'm happy for you.” Jungkook nodded to himself. “I was kinda worried you were only saying yes to her because it’d make you look cool in front of the team. That would be a bad idea.”

Jimin’s eyes widened, where was this coming from?

“I don’t care what they think of me, Kookie.” Jimin finally muttered. This was a lie, of course.

Jungkook didn’t respond at first, he picked up a stray piece of stick from the ground and crouched down to trace random shapes on the riverside soil. “Jimin shi doesn’t care what people think about him, he’s growing up to be a fine boy!” Jungkook said this in a slightly low pitched satoori. Jimin giggled when he recognised the comedian Jungkook was trying (and succeeding) to imitate.

Jungkook continued “Jimin is growing old, but I hope he grows tall as well. The poor kid is a little too shor-“

“Yah!” Jimin said, still giggling. “Did you forget that I’m older than you?”

“True, but I’m faster than you at cycling” Jungkook countered, dropping the accent. He stepped aside to reveal that he’d been drawing an elaborate calligraphic ‘Jimin Is an Idiot’ on the ground.

Jimin stood up from the park bench, he wasn’t going to back down from the argument, however petty it might be. “Hey, I would’ve cycled faster if I wasn’t being weighed down by all the chocolates in my bag.” He said with a pout and then kicked the patch of ground where Jungkook had chosen to call him an idiot.

Mud flew everywhere and Jungkook received copious amounts to his face. He wiped it off with the back of his arm. There was an evil glint in his eyes that told Jimin to run NOW, but it was too late, Jungkook had gotten hold of him and shoved a fistfull of mud up his shirt.

“Your argument is full of shit, Jimin Shi, because I clearly got more chocolates than you today.” Jungkook grinned mockingly at Jimin who was dancing on the spot, trying to shake off all the mud with a string of _“ew ew ew ew”s_.

They spent the next few minutes kicking dirt at each other like a couple of maniacs.

_[7:40 PM]_

**PJM:** Yah

_[9:53 PM]_

**PJM:** CHECK YOUR USELESS PHONE ONCE IN A WHILE

_[10:02 PM]_

**JayKay:** Sorry Hyung, I feel kinda sick

_[10:03 PM]_

**PJM:** WOah, me too. I think it was the chocolates.

_[10:03 PM]_

**JayKay:** It was definitely the chocolates

_[10:05 PM]_

**JayKay:** I think I hate white day

_[10:07 PM]_

**PJM:** Kookah, can I ask you something?

_[10:07 PM]_

_**JayKay:**_ Go on, Hyung

_[10:08 PM]_

**PJM:** Do you by any chance, like Hyun Ae?

_[10:08 PM]_

**PJM:** Because if you do, I won't go out with her

_[10:10 PM]_

_**JayKay:**_ What? No, I told you already that I don't!

_[10:11 PM]_

_**PJM:**_ Okay, I just needed to make sure.

_[10:12 PM]_

_**PJM:**_ You seemed kinda distant today after you saw her

_[10:13 PM]_

_**JayKay:**_ Don't worry Hyung, she's not who I like.

_[10:13 PM]_

_**PJM:**_ WAIT, so you DO like someone then?

_[10:14 PM]_

_**JayKay:**_ Nope, not what I meant!

_[10:13 PM]_

_**PJM:**_ That's what it sounded like you meant ( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º)

_[10:24 PM]_

_**PJM:**_ Come on, tell me who it is, I'll set you up!

_[10:25 PM]_

_**PJM:**_ Is it a senior?

_[10:26 PM]_

_**PJM:**_ Hey, don't ignore me!

_[10:30 PM]_

_**PJM:**_ wtf, I know you don't sleep this early dude

_[10:32 PM]_

_**PJM:**_ Iron man sucks ass

_[10:38 PM]_

_**PJM:**_ I've lost him, haven't I?

\---

It was the day before the school festival. Things were usually 200% more chaotic at this time of the year. Jimin's classroom was in a state of utter disarray. To make matters worse, Taehyung was MIA all morning because he had the bright idea of skateboarding through the school corridors, insisting that he could fetch supplies easier that way. To no one’s surprise, he ended up colliding with a teacher and was taken to the Principal’s office.

As for the classroom decorations, Namjoon’s idea of a horror house with a 'Nightmare before Christmas’ theme had come to half-hearted fruition around them. It was kinda ironic that most of the setbacks Jimin and his classmates faced while setting up the horror house involved fixing props that Namjoon himself had somehow managed to break.

Jimin sighed, setting down the paint brush he was using to paint a patch of paper machet pumpkins. He needed a break. He hadn’t seen Jungkook all week because of how busy they all were. Things would have been so much more fun if Jungkook was in his year- preferably in his class- with him- right now. Man, why did he miss Jungkook’s idiotic ass so much?

He walked to the classroom door and slid it open, only to come face to face with the very same idiotic ass he was hoping to find. Jungkook had a guitar case hanging from his shoulder, his hand was extended to where the door handle had been seconds ago. He took a step back as Jimin stepped out of the classroom and quickly shut the door behind him.

“Yah, are you here to spy on us? I won’t let you steal our ideas.” Jimin eyed him suspiciously.

“Like I need ideas from your class to win.” Came Jungkook’s smug reply. “I uh- actually came by to ask if you’ve grabbed lunch yet.” he shifted from foot to foot with his hands in his pockets.

Jimin beamed at him “No, and I’m really hungr-“

There was a sudden shriek from inside the classroom and Jimin was pushed against Jungkook’s chest as a result of all his classmates running out of the door with their hands over their heads. The fire alarm started ringing at the same time.

“The god of destruction has struck again!” Hoseok yelled over the ruckus gleefully “Joonie set the pumpkins on fire.”

“What? _How?”_ Jimin spluttered in horror as Jungkook doubled down with laughter.

\---

It was pretty late when Jimin finally bid goodbye to his classmates and dragged his exhausted feet out of the classroom. He noticed quite a few kids loitering the corridors. At least his class was not the last to finish up.

Jimin bobbed his head subconsciously to the catchy hip-hop tune that was blaring through the intercom speakers. He recognised the beats, they were unmistakably that of Yoongi Hyung's composition. Old Yoongles must’ve broken into the broadcasting room again in another one of his attempts to get his music heard by the public. Jimin matched his steps to the beats enthusiastically despite his weariness. And that’s when he ran into Jungkook for the second time that day.

“Ay yo JayKay, Watchu doin’ in school so late?” Jimin threw gang signs up at him.

“Hyung, I don’t know how to put this nicely, but you suck at rapping.” Jungkook laughed, nose all scrunched up in a cringe.

“Well, there go my career plans.” Jimin threw up his arms in mock defeat.

They walked out of the school building together and made their way towards the cycles. It was a clear starry night and the cold pierced through Jimin’s jacket. He had to hug himself to stop a shudder. “So are we about to witness the elusive guitar and vocal skills of Jeon Jungkook shi tomorrow?” Jimin asked tentatively eyeing the guitar case on Jungkook’s shoulder.

“I guess, I mean, I’m not as good as my brother.” Jungkook shrugged as he extracted a wool scarf from his school bag and placed it on top of Jimin’s head. “Use it. You look cold.”

Jimin felt himself go red in the face. “Uh, no you use it. I don’t need-“

“I saw you shiver a few seconds ago, Hyung. I have these too, see?” he pulled out a wool cap and a pair of mittens and put them on with an air of a biker putting on a helmet and leather gloves.

Jimin chuckled at Jungkook’s theatrics. He wrapped the scarf around his neck, it was really thick and engulfed him up to his chin. They mounted their cycles and started for home.

“Were you able to fix things in class?” Jungkook asked.

“Right” Jimin launched into his story, “so first thing’s first, I had to drag Teahyung’s lazy ass from the nurse’s room. He was completely fine, mind you. The nurse thinks he’s cute so she let’s him chill there. By the time we returned to class, everything was a mess and Namjoon was freaking out. But Tae being the artistic genius that he is, added a bit of red and black paint on to all the props that were damp from the sprinklers and now everything somehow looks freakier and nastier than it used to.”

“I can’t wait to see it tomorrow.” said Jungkook earnestly.

“Yeah, I think we did pretty good, all things considered.”

They’d reached the fork in the road, and Jungkook, as usual, stopped his bicycle and turned around to bid goodbye to Jimin, only to take one look at him and dissolve into muffled giggles.

“What’s so funny, huh?” Jimin asked indignantly. He must look really silly in the oversized scarf for Jungkook to react this way.

Jungkook had his mouth covered with the back of his gloved hand in an attempt to control his laughter “You.. look so adorable” He patted Jimin on the head like one would pat a kitten.

“Are you patronizing me?” Jimin asked, his eyes turning into little slits.

“I’m sorry but, I don’t think I can call you ‘Hyung’ anymore”

“If you dare-“

“You’re a baby!”

“I swear to god Jungkook-“

“Boop!”

“Ok, did you just boop my nose?”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it.”

“Alright, you know what, I’m leaving.” Jimin turned his bicycle towards the road that lead home and rode on without looking back. His face felt so hot, he wouldn’t be surprised if his head had begun to fume up with the heat.

“See you tomorrow Jiminiee!” Came Jungkook’s cheerful call from the distance. Jimin didn’t look back, he squeezed his eyes shut for a second. The vision of the jaunty kid, with his carefree bunny grin and his flushed orange cheeks under the warm light of the street lamp played at the back of Jimin’s eyelids like his brain was somehow projecting it there. Almost as if in response, his heart did a weird palpitation type thing that he didn’t fully understand. He opened his eyes and shook his head, riding the rest of the way home with very confused thoughts.

\---

The next day arrived in a rush of adrenaline. The school looked livelier and more colorful than ever. This was Jungkook’s first school festival in Korea and he was eager to explore. So Jimin and Jungkook wandered from classroom to classroom, curious to see what each class had to offer until Hyun Ae blocked their path in the hallway, hands on her hips.

“I thought we were meeting by the cafeteria at 10?” She asked Jimin with an accusatory stare

Jimin slapped his forehead with his palm “Oh shit, I forgot about that! I’m sorry Hyun Ae-ah, do you want to join us? We can get something to eat, I saw a few stalls down at the-“

“Uh, I’m kinda late for practice so I’ll leave you guys to it.” Jungkook interrupted, gesturing at his guitar and backing away from them with a constrained smile.

 _This again_ , thought Jimin with a frown. Jungkook had been acting strange around Hyun Ae lately, going uncharacteristically silent and trying to find an escape route every time their paths crossed. Jimin shot him a concerned look. Jungkook’s smile grew ever so slightly when their eyes met, but he turned around and walked away nonetheless.

Jimin spent the rest of the morning with Hyun Ae and a few of her friends. Around mid-day, they ran into Kim Seokjin, who was eyeing him with an air of a person looking to recruit for a k-pop band. Not wanting anything to do with whatever Seokjin was planning, Jimin began backing away slowly. But Seokjin, as always, was too quick and grabbed Jimin by the back of his collar and dragged him in the direction of the grounds.

“Hyung, let go!” Jimin tried to protest

“Full course barbecue dinner’s on me tonight _only_ if you do as I say.” Jin replied silkily.

“Do you not know how to get things done without blackmail or bribery, Hyung?” Jimin asked, somehow managing to shake himself from Jin’s vice like grip.

“Why would I need to use other ways, when these methods work so well on you Jiminah?”

The school grounds looked busy and colorful. Jin took him to a spot where a crowd was gathered around a bunch of dancers. A banner nearby read “ _Impromptu Dance Off- Winners given a chance to participate in the Seoul B-Boying championship_ ”

Jin pushed him towards the crowd “It’s a dance off and you are one of the best dancers in this school, don’t let the assholes from the other schools win.” he winked at Jimin.

Jimin chuckled, scratching his head in exasperation. It wasn't like he could ever pass up a chance to be the center of attention.

 _Why the hell not,_ he thought, and with a sudden motion, he side flipped into the space where the dancers were battling it out, earning him quite a lot of whoops in response. He let the music take over his body and within mere seconds, he captured the attention of the entire gathering.

Among the dancers was a big dude who didn’t seem too happy with Jimin’s presence. He’d been dominating the space up until then but Jimin simply wouldn’t let him dance, outperforming him at every step. Clearly pissed, he began moving closer to Jimin, trying to provoke, invading his personal space with a sneer. There was suddenly a shout from the audience at that moment.

“Jiminie! Here’s backup!”

It was Taehyung, he was pushing a wide eyed Jungkook into the opening. The latter came clumsily to a halt between Jimin and the angry dancer dude. This awkward interruption caused the cheering around them to falter.

Jimin was delighted to see his friend though, he twirled on the spot and stopped with his arms pointing at Jungkook in a challenge. All the tension eased from Jungkook’s face right then, he grinned and launched into an effortless windmill, drawing surprised cheers from the gathering. He finished smoothly, kneeling down on one knee in front of Jimin with his arms spread wide, a cheeky grin on his face. Jimin didn’t wait, wowing the crowd with his own set of moves and this continued for several minutes with them going back and forth, Jimin was enjoying this a little too much. He knew that Jungkook could dance, he just didn’t know how good he was at it. Just like in soccer, Jungkook was powerful but precise.

By the time the music stopped, they were the only two people left dancing. Jimin looked over at Jungkook to find him looking right back, his smile so dazzling that Jimin’s breath almost hitched. He quietly buried this new sensation in a place deep within him.

A place that he often revisited in the future, but only after it was a little too late.

\---

Jungkook and Jimin were famished, they walked to the cafeteria along with Jin and Tae and a bunch of other awed friends who showered them with compliments. Jimin’s heart soared with all the attention he was getting. As it turned out, he and Jungkook were the only two people from the school to be selected for the next round of the B-Boying championship. This was a complete waste though, since Jimin was unsure of whether he could actually participate at all because exam season was almost upon them.

“Ya, it wasn’t a complete waste! Thanks to this, you don’t have to hide anymore." Jin replied defiantly when Jimin voiced his sentiments. "Now everyone knows that you're an amazing dancer. Don't get me wrong, what you do with your talent is entirely your choice. I guess I just want you to realize that people will find you cooler because of it, not the other way around.” 

“I don’t try to hide-“ Jimin stopped mid-sentence when his path was blocked by a group of people. The kid at the forefront of this group was the rude boy from the dance off.

“Well well, if it isn’t the little ballerina boy!” The boy said with a crooked grin.

Jimin stared, recognition finally hitting him. The kid had grown taller and broader since the last time they’d met but he was Kang MinHo, one of the boys who bullied him back in middle school. What surprised Jimin was that MinHo wore the same school uniform as him. How had he not seen him around before?

“Hi MinHo, it’s been a while.” Jimin tried to keep his voice level despite the annoyance he felt at MinHo’s condescending tone.

He snorted in response, “You think you’re so cool now that you’re part of the soccer team, huh? I know what you really are Jiminie. I know that you’re just a filthy little faggot.” He spat.

Jimin internally groaned. It was like he was given whiplash, forcefully taking him back to middle school, in the playground where he’d been kicked to the ground. _‘Little faggot’_ they’d called him. _‘you dance like a girl, Jiminie, maybe you should go play with them instead.’_ No one had looked at him the same after that day.

Jimin’s head was pounding now with anger and disbelief. It had been two full years and this son of a bitch hadn’t changed. Jimin needed to say something, _do_ something. But even as he tried to conjure up the right words in reply, Jungkook walked up to the guy who, by the way, was at least a head taller than him, and punched him straight in the face.

And then everything was chaos, Jin and Tae rushed forward to try and break off the now full blown fist fight that had erupted in the hallway.

When Jimin finally managed to push through the crowd of people already gathered around the fight, he found that the two had broken apart, MinHo was being held back by his friends while Tae and Jin were having a slightly harder time with Jungkook. Jimin had never seen him look so livid.

He went up to Jungkook and caught hold of his arms, “Hey, hey, calm down. He’s not worth it, lets get out of here.” Jimin spoke in an urgent whisper, trying to pull him away from the scene. Thankfully, Jungkook complied, still grinding his teeth and staring daggers at MinHo while he let himself be taken away by Jimin.

Of course, they didn’t get far before Jungkook was summoned to the Principal’s office. And of course it was a whole mess. In the end though, the Principal agreed to let Jungkook go with just a warning because most of his teachers, especially their soccer coach had managed to convince him that Jungkook was a model student who was perfectly well behaved in class.

\---

“Lucky bastard!” Hoseok slapped a slightly red faced Jungkook on the back, “Imagine being so cute that your teachers defend your ass from the Principal. I can’t relate.”

They were at a barbecue place, Jin pulled through on his promise to treat Jimin with dinner, but of course, everyone else tagged along as well.

“I mean, is that even a surprise at this point? Did you see the amount of chocolates he got on Valentines day? Everyone adores him!” Namjoon declared.

Jungkook didn’t respond. It was unclear whether he was ignoring the comments made by his Hyungs or whether his mouth was so full of food that he physically couldn’t react. In any case, he kept shoving food down his throat like his life depended on it.

“You’re okay aren’t you Kookah? It’s not hurting anywhere, is it?” Jimin asked him quietly.

Jungkook paused his chewing, looking up at Jimin who was seated opposite him and threw a thumbs up with a grin that was slightly lopsided thanks to all the food still in his mouth. Then he promptly went back to eating again.

“Well of course he’s okay, look at the way he’s hogging. Ya! Can you slow it down? You’ll empty my pockets at this rate!” Jin complained, although Jimin didn’t miss the affectionate smile on his face.

“Let the kid eat. From what I heard, he fought like a champ today. Well done Kookah!” Yoongi chuckled fondly.

“Hey, don’t encourage him, we don’t want him getting into fights in the future.” Namjoon said with his eyebrows raised at Yoongi.

“He is not a baby, I’m sure he can make those decisions for himself.” Tae waved his chopsticks at Namjoon.

“Ya, ya, you sound like a bunch of divorced parents right now. He has a fully functioning, completely married pair of those at home.” Hoseok retorted.

“Well actually my dad is back in Germany thanks to work. So it’s just my mom and Hyung and me now.” Jungkook finally spoke after chugging copius amounts of soda from a can.

“Oh, when did he leave?” asked Hobi after a pause.

And so the conversation steered away from the events of that day to more general topics and Jimin retreated into the swarm of thoughts in his head that had been threatening to overwhelm him since the fight that afternoon.

Why the hell did Jungkook punch Kang MinHo in the middle of the school like that? Jungkook, the kid who was always so calm and collected – a quality that made him so indispensable to the soccer team- he never lost his shit, no matter what. If anything, Jimin was known to be the hot headed one out of the two. So the sudden show of violence came as a surprise.

And this wasn’t even the root of all his worries. What truly bothered him was that his worst highschool nightmare had finally come true. If Jungkook hadn’t created a scene in front of literally _the entire school_ , and if jimin had somehow managed to control the situation, it wouldn’t be common knowledge, as it was now, that Jimin danced ballet or that he'd let himself be pushed around by the likes of MinHo as a kid or that he’d been such a _loser_ in front of his old bully that day, needing Jungkook to stand up for him like some kind of damsel in distress. High school was a merciless place. You could be the center of attention one day and be forgotten, left in the dust moments later. And Jimin liked being liked. He couldn't have anything topple the reputation he'd been carefully building for himself over the last year and a half.

\---

After dinner, they piled onto the back of Jin’s pickup truck and drove through town aimlessly, singing (basically shouting) along to the songs on the radio and passing around a bottle of beer that Yoongi had somehow smuggled from his dad.

"Joonah, do you still have your stash of fireworks? The ones you made around Chuseok last year? I need them for research purposes- Yah, are you even listening?" Taehyung kicked Namjoon with annoyance as the latter appeared to be preoccupied with his phone. 

"I don't think you can reach Joonie at the moment, Tae." Hoseok snickered.

"Urgh, don't you see your girlfriend in school enough? I swear, you're no fun any more." Taehyung pouted.

"We could stop by the convenience store and buy some fireworks if you'd like." Jin offered from the driver's seat.

"I mean sure, but Joon's fireworks are the best. He's not called the god of destruction for nothing."

"Woah, you mean he makes them himself?" Hoseok asked, wide eyed.

"Uh huh" Tae nodded, taking a swig from the bottle of beer and then turning away to grimace.

"Wait, Namjoon's dating someone?" Jimin asked belatedly, only just registering the conversation because of how distracted he was.

"What rock are you living under, Minie? He's been dating a senior for at least a month now. They're the most annoyingly loud couple you'll find in school, it's actually kinda disgusting."

"Stop being over dramatic Tae." Namjoon shot him a look before turning his attention back to his phone.

Hoseok rolled his eyes "I'll tell you who the least annoying couple in this school are, Jimin and Hyun Ae. They never make you feel like a third wheel when you're with them."

Jimin squirmed a little uncomfortably at this. He was sure there was more to relationships than impromptu shopping dates and casual hand holding, but Jimin and Hyun Ae never got past that stage. Jimin didn't ever feel the need to get past that stage either. To be honest, he never expected to get this far in the relationship in the first place.

And it wasn't like things were awkward between Jimin and Hyun Ae or anything, they got along just fine. But they never did anything that couldn't be done while just being friends. Hyun Ae never complained though, so he just went along with it.

"Hmph, you're my least favorite couple" Tae said, smirking mockingly at Jimin.

"Are you still mad that I didn't talk to you before saying yes to her? Seriously Tae?" Jimin was baffled by this uncharacteristic pettiness that Tae had been exhibiting ever since he and Hyun Ae began dating.

"You could've at least told me about it? I thought we were supposed to be best friends? And besides, Hyun Ae isn't-" Tae stopped abruptly, he was looking at Jungkook, who shook his head silently. "Never mind." Tae said with his lips pressed tight like he was stopping himself from saying something he really wanted to say, leaving Jimin slightly hurt and more than a little confused.

\---

Jin drove up to the top of the hill behind their neighborhood park and stopped in a clearing where they could see the stars.

“Kookie, I know you missed the talent show because of the whole MinHo fiasco, but could you maybe sing a little for us?” Hoseok asked Jungkook tentatively.

“Yeah, I didn’t even know you could sing, bro” Namjoon said.

Jungkook looked at them all, his doe eyes wide with surprise before nodding quietly and extracting his guitar from its case.

Jimin noticed that Jungkook wasn’t nearly as chatty among a group of people as he usually was when they were alone together. He preferred to listen and observe more than anything else. Maybe that’s why Jimin hadn't thought to befriend Jungkook in the first few months after he’d joined this school.

Jimin watched the kid pluck at the guitar strings and fiddle with the tuning keys. When Jungkook was satisfied with how his guitar sounded, he began to sing.

He had the voice of an angel. There was no better way to put it. He held his notes steady and played around with them so effortlessly, he almost sounded like a professional. There was a stunned silence once he was finished. Taehyung broke it with a slow clap that everyone else joined in on.

“Wow. You really are Hwangum.” Taehyung whispered, eyes wide.

“You’re good enough to be a pro singer, dude.” Joon looked awestruck.

 _You are something else, Jeon Jungkook._ Jimin thought but didn’t say.

“Well- uh thanks, guys.” Jungkook scratched the back of his neck, looking around at all his impressed friends.

When Jungkook’s eyes finally landed on him, Jimin couldn’t bring himself to maintain eye contact. So he looked away, suddenly very interested in the hem of his shirt.

\---

“I’m going to miss this place.” Jin said with a pout. He was sitting with his entire torso out of the window and his elbows resting on top of the pickup truck roof.

“I’m going to miss your pickup truck-“ said Taehyung

“And your dinner treats-“ Hoseok chimed in with a contented sigh.

“What about me? Won’t you miss me?” Jin asked with a frown.

“We’ll see your annoying ass from time to time I’m sure. It’s not like you’re going to be dead or anything.” Tae replied and jumped out of the truck to run away from a pissed off Jin. Half giggling, Tae came to a halt behind Jimin who was in the process of lighting sparklers and handing them out to everyone.

“Tae, careful, I’m handling fire here.” Jimin muttered

“Give me that-“ Tae grabbed one of the sparklers and pointed it at Jin. “You’re a dead man now, Hyung”

“I’ll need one of those too, Jimin.” Jin held out his hand for a sparkler.

Jimin handed one to him with a suppressed smile.

Jin and Tae stood there dramatically, extending their arms toward each other, sparklers hissing and spitting in the tense silence and then-

“Stupefy!”

“Protego!”

“Reducto! You’re totally dead, Taehyung!”

“No way, I ducked!”

“Nerds.” Jimin said, shaking his head while the others laughed from the back of the pickup truck.

\---

Jimin and Jungkook refused Seokjin’s offers to drop them home because home wasn’t all that far from the park anyway. They opted to walk instead. Jimin immediately regretted this decision because he suddenly found it very hard to make conversation with Jungkook.

“Are you mad at me, Hyung?” Jungkook finally asked after five whole minutes of awkward silence.

“No” Jimin answered simply, looking at his shoes.

“I can tell that you are.”

Jimin sighed in frustration. “Why did you start a fight with him, Kookah?”

“He called you a horrible slur. He shouldn’t have.” Jungkook’s jaw was set and his hands were fists like he was ready to fight again.

“Yeah, but you got into trouble, didn’t you?”

“Sure, but I got out of trouble too, didn’t I?” replied Jungkook, a playful smile on his lips.

“Okay but I could have handled it without a- without creating a- now everyone knows-“ Jimin ended up sputtering.

“Ahh, I get it now.”

“Get what?”

“You care too much about what people think of you.” Jungkook put his hands in his pockets smugly like he’d figured out the secrets of the universe.

This hit a nerve. Jimin didn’t know where the anger came from, but it escaped him all at once. “What? No I don’t! You shouldn’t have meddled in the first place! I don’t need _rescuing_ like I’m some sort of a Disney Princess! I can fuck the dude up if I want to. I’m not weak! But there’s a time and a place for everything and the middle of a school festival is _just not it._ ”

Jungkook’s eyes grew wide, “Woah, I never said you were weak, Hyung I’m sorry if I made you feel that way. I guess I acted on impulse too, I mean, I couldn’t just stand there when he- he shouldn’t have said those things.” He said again with a hurt expression.

Jimin took one look at Jungkook, who was staring at the ground with a pout, and immediately regretted his mini outburst. He flicked Jungkook’s chin with an apologetic smile. At his touch, Jungkook looked up so quickly, and with an expression so full of hope that Jimin actually chuckled.

“Ya, do you want to come over to my place tomorrow? Mom said she’s going to make Bibimbap and I know how much you love her cooking.”

Jungkook’s face lit up, “You’re on, Hyung!”

After parting ways with Jungkook, Jimin walked home with a nagging feeling in the back of his head that Jungkook was right, that Jimin did care too much about what other people thought of him. It was not a great feeling, knowing that maybe he’d yelled at his friend for basically calling him out on his own bullshit.

_[11:40 PM]_

**PJM** :Kookah

_[11:41 PM]_

**PJM:** I’m sorry for yelling at you

_[11:43 PM]_

**JayKay:** I only accept apologies if they look like a pair of new Timberland boots ;D

_[11:45 PM]_

**PJM:** Fuck off

\---

As the days passed, and the looming death trap that was exam season drew closer, Jimin could be found spending most of his time huddled in a corner of the library with Taehyung, memorizing formulae and cramming as much as he could.

On one such day, just as Jimin was damn near tired of being cooped up in the library when it was so beautiful outside, he heard a low thud from beside him. Looking over, he found Jungkook with his forehead slammed against what looked like his Physics textbook.

“Having trouble with something?”

“Why does Physics have Math in it? Also, why do we have to choose science subjects if we are liberal arts students?” He looked sideways at Jimin with puffy eyes.

Jimin chuckled, “Physics is actually pretty cool. Do you need help with anything?”

“Woah, a literal saviour!” Jungkook exclaimed.

“Calm down, I need to get something in return for this favour.”

“Okay, free neck massages until the end of exams.”

“Why would I need neck massages?” Jimin frowned.

“Because I’m really good at them, do you want a demo?”

“Uh, just tell me what you need help with.”

And so they spent the rest of the day studying together, and when they decided to finally leave the library around midnight, Jungkook followed Jimin home, where they tried to get a bit more studying done, sitting cross legged on Jimin’s tiny bed.

This trend continued till the end of the exams and even beyond that into the vacations. Simply put, Jimin and Jungkook were almost never apart, even at night, when either of them crashed at the other’s house. Jimin’s mom even got an extra bed just so they could push the two together and lounge on it, playing games or reading manwha.

Summer break went by in a blur, between rainy mornings in cram school, sunny afternoons whiled away in PC rooms, and starry nights spent looking out of Jungkook’s window.

Soon, the new school year was upon them. Final year of high school meant that Jimin was busier than ever. And it was not just Jimin, Tae and Hobi couldn't join them for lunch on most days (It didn’t help that Taehyung couldn’t stand the sight of Hyun Ae. He simply wouldn’t show up to lunch when she was sitting with Jimin) and Namjoon had disappeared off the face of planet Earth.

“Everyone seems to know what they want to do with their lives.” Jimin said one day, when it was just him and Jungkook at lunch.

Jungkook didn’t respond, he was fiddling with the settings of a camera that he’d received as a gift from his brother.

“Do you know what you want to do with your life, Kookah?” Jimin sat with his elbow on the table and his cheek squished against his palm.

Jungkook lifted his camera in a swift motion and clicked a picture of Jimin. “I dunno, a pro gamer maybe.”

Jimin sat up straight, “Hey I wasn’t posing, take a better picture, come on!”

Jungkook ignored Jimin, pointing his camera instead at various parts of the cafeteria. “Maybe you should become a kindergarten teacher. The kids will love you and besides, you don’t really have to crouch that much since you’re basically the same height as them.”

“Hmph, maybe I’ll join a street gang and bring them with me to kick your ass.”

Jungkook placed his camera carefully on the table and popped the lens cover back on, “You’re too cute to be in a gang, Hyung.”

Why did he say such devastating things with a straight face like he was talking about the weather? Jimin frankly didn’t know how to respond.

“Uh, I’m sure there are gang members out there who are cute.”

“I’ve seen them on TV. They are ugly as shit.”

“Well my point is, I don’t have a clue what my future is going to look like. I mean who knows, maybe ten years from now I’m the CEO of a company and you are my personal assistant.” Jimin shrugged, looking at Jungkook with a smirk.

“Nah, I’m going to be too busy flying around in my Iron man suite, saving the universe from evil and maybe I’m generous enough in the future to hire you as my sidekick.” Jungkook wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

They bickered back and forth like this until the bell rang, announcing the start of afternoon classes.

\--- 

And this is it, really. This is the last happy memory Jimin has of Jungkook. Unfortunately, the story doesn't end here.

\---

One pouring April morning, Jungkook was making his way to class when someone walked into him with such force that he fell to the floor and dropped his belongings, a few of which scattered across the hallway.

“Watch where you’re going, dipshit!” Kang MinHo, the guy Jungkook had run into, yelled angriliy. The hall was crowded with students now, people loved drama. Jimin watched the entire thing conspire with slight horror from where he stood beside his locker.

“Wait, what’s this?” MinHo sauntered up to a fallen sketch book and snatched it just as Jungkook reached out to pick it up. He opened the book and let out a gleeful cackle. “Two peas in a pod, aren’t you? No wonder you got your panties all tied up that day for your faggot friend!” He lifted the sketch book up to show it to the crowd. It was a beautifully drawn picture of Jimin, only, it was Jimin from the day of Jin’s play, with make up on and a wig of cascading hair. Beside the picture, a few indecipherable words were written, decorated with a bunch of red hearts. Most of the crowd laughed, while some others stared in shock. Many of them looked from Jimin, who had still not moved from beside the lockers, to Jungkook, who was staring at MinHo with contempt. Jungkook didn’t make a move though, he didn’t seem to have a fight in him that day.

_DO something_ , Jimin’s brain was screaming at his unresponsive legs. But he was just so terrified - the crowd of disgusted, judgemental faces staring at Jungkook was like a scene taken straight out of Jimin’s nightmare.

A small and cowardly part of him wanted to cover his face and run away in shame. He'd been called a girl all his middle school life like it was a horrible insult and now here it was, in Kang Minho's very hands, more fodder for him to be teased with. And Jimin knew there was nothing wrong with being a girl or being called one, but the fear of being an outcast again, of being a laughing stock made him think irrational thoughts. Old fears were apparently hard to kill.

_He fought for you though, he didn't care who was watching._

Jimin's eyes rested on Jungkook, who stood with a hand against the wall like he needed support from it, glaring at MinHo like a cornered tiger. Jimin finally managed to will his legs to take a step forward, but someone darted past him and pushed through the crowd. It was Jung Hoseok.

“Go back to your classes guys, there’s nothing to see here!” Hobi called out coolly as he grabbed Jungkook’s shoulder and walked him out of the scene. Jungkook was limping.

As they walked past, Jungkook’s wide, searching eyes met Jimin’s. He looked hurt and betrayed. _You were here all along?_ Those brown eyes questioned him, and Jimin’s heart sank below his gut, below his knees, straight to the floor.

“Yo, did you model for this?” MinHo suddenly appeared before Jimin, slamming the sketch book to his chest. “Was it like that scene from Titanic? _Draw me like one of your French girls!”_ MinHo cackled. “I must say Jiminie, you kinda look hot like this.” He winked suggestively.

Jimin wanted to spit at his face. But Hyun Ae and a group of her friends caught up with him just as MinHo turned to walk away. Jimin hastily stuffed the sketch book into his bag.

“That asshole MinHo thinks he owns the whole school.” Grumbled Hyun Ae as they walked to class, Jimin followed at the back of the group, he wanted to look around and find Hoseok and Jungkook, but the look on Jungkook’s face… scared him. What Jungkook would say if Jimin went to him now, it scared him.

“Yeah but did you see what Hwangum boy drew on his sketch book?” JiWoo was saying as they walked past the administrative block of the school under their umbrellas, on the way to their next class.

“No actually, I couldn’t see past the crowd.” Hyun Ae admitted.

“He drew Jiminie, but as a _girl_!! How creepy is that?” JiWoo practically yelled over the sound of the raindrops, her eyes wide, she turned toward Jimin “Don’t you think it’s creepy, Jiminie?”

“Huh?” Jimin wasn’t listening, “Yeah, it kinda is.” He said, not really sure what he was agreeing to, because he now saw Jungkook standing on the steps outside the administrative building, just a few feet away from himself.

Jungkook was looking right at Jimin and there was none of the usual friendliness in his gaze. The worst part was that he didn't even look angry, which is what Jimin had expected, what he thought he deserved. No, Jungkook just looked really really sad, his face was pale and his eyes looked pained, it physically hurt Jimin to see him like that. As soon as they made eye contact though, Jungkook huffed once and turned around to limp into the building.

No.

Jimin didn’t even realise when he’d changed his course, but he was now walking up the steps that Jungkook had climbed just a minute ago. He ran into the building, past all the offices and faculty rooms, he even checked the toilets, no sign of Jungkook anywhere. He sweeped the place one more time for good measure before giving up and walking towards the cycles, he was in no state to attend classes anymore. He pulled out his phone on the way and called Jungkook. No response. Oh well, the only thing he could do now was to wait by Jungkook’s bicycle. He would have to come pick it up at some point right?

When he got to his cycle, he found that the spot beside his usual parking place was empty. Jungkook had left with his cycle already. Panicking a little now, he mounted his own and rode off in the rain, scanning the streets, calling his name, until the image of Jungkook’s disgusted face constricted his throat and made it hard to shout any longer. He found himself in front of Jungkook’s house, heart pounding and completely drenched.

No sign of his cycle here as well. _Where the fuck did you go, Jungkook?_ Jimin turned his bicycle around, almost yelling in frustration.

He spent the rest of the day searching every PC room, every archade, mall or park that he’d ever seen Jungkook go to, he scanned through every street, every haunt, it was like Jungkook had disappeared.

Giving up finally, he went home and threw himself onto his bed. His mother entered the room at some point, Jimin quickly pretended to be asleep. She pat his head with a sad sigh and left a plate of dinner at his desk. Jimin frowned. She never left dinner for him like this, had she noticed how miserable he was and taken pity?

He tossed and turned all night, but sleep didn’t show him mercy. So he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling with his heart pounding erratically. Jungkook’s phone didn’t even ring anymore if he tried calling. It seemed like he had switched his phone off.

Jimin woke up the next morning with a plan. He was going to visit Jungkook’s home in the guise of returning the sketch book, in which he would slip a note with an apology. It was not much, but what else could he do if Jungkook simply refused to see him or answer his calls or give him a freaking chance?

So he extracted the sketch book from his bag and opened it, he was startled to find his own name on the very first page.

_How to take care of Jimin Hyung_

\- _A guide (and a parting gift) by Jeon Jungkook_

This was written in a calligraphic font that spanned the entire page. His heart pounding, Jimin sifted through the next few pages. It was filled with cute and hilarious chibi drawings of himself and little instructions here and there like,

_If he’s mad, just pat him on the head a few times (he is so short, it’s an easy place to reach.)_

Or,

_Hyung loves chocolates, but don’t give him too much or he’s gonna get tummy aches for the rest of the week and miss school._

It was so beautifully drawn and sosweet and so funny _,_ Jimin would have been rolling on the floor with laughter and delight on a better day. But now, there was just one thought that filled up his head, threatening to swallow him whole - that he did not deserve this boy who called him cute and drew amazing pictures of him and fought literal bullies for him.

Jimin reached the second last page which had the beautiful drawing of him in a wig. The caption beside it read:

_And I know I said that if you were a girl I’d ask you out. But honestly I would have asked you out anyway, if I only had more courage._

_But I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t because I soon found out that you were straight and happy with Hyun Ae Noona. And I couldn't be happier for you ~~_

Jimin’s hands were shaking now. He flipped to the last page, it was another portrait of himself. He could tell that this was drawn recently because he was sitting with his hand against his cheek in the drawing, just like he’d been when Jungkook had taken the photo that day at the cafeteria.

_Since I’m leaving soon, I won’t be able to care for Jiminie Hyung as I used to. So to the person who has to take on this tedious task in the future: Good Luck and don’t forget to give him loads of cuddles (he only pretends to hate them, but don’t be fooled ;D )_

_Goodbye Hyung_

_Jungkook_

Jimin shut the book, stunned. He didn’t even notice the tears falling down his cheeks onto the floor. Without really thinking, he grabbed his phone and jacket and ran out of the room clutching the sketch book.

_Since I’m leaving…_ Where was he leaving to?

He reached Jungkook’s house in no time and rang the doorbell. No one answered. Peering through the window, he noticed that the furniture was gone.

Panic settled in for real this time. He took his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open for the first time all morning to see that he had about 20 missed calls from Taehyung, Hobi and Jin. He called Taehyung first.

“JIMIN WHERE ARE YOU, JUNGKOOK’S LEAVING, I TRIED TO CALL YOU ALL MORNING-“

“Tae, don’t shout, I know already.” Jimin had to sit down because his legs felt weak.

“Oh ok, his flight is at 3 in the afternoon. We’re planning to go to the airport-“ Jimin cut Tae off mid sentence by snapping his phone shut. He couldn’t take it anymore. He covered his face with his hands.

Right, the airport.

He took a deep breath and jumped onto his cycle once again.

\---

Jungkook was walking towards the airport entrance a few steps behind his mother and brother. He was lazily pushing a trolley loaded with luggage, looking around at the passing people, lost in thought.

“JUNGKOOKAHHH!”

He turned around, frowning. Jimin was standing there, with his bicycle abandoned on the floor, his hands on his knees and his hair unkempt and windswept. He wiped away the tear tracks from his face angrily and faced Jungkook again.

Jungkook whispered something to his mother and jogged over to where Jimin stood panting.

Jimin noticed how tired Jungkook looked, with dark circles under his eyes like he hadn’t slept all night. Jimin supposed he looked the same, if not worse.

“Did you cycle the whole way?” Jungkook asked with his eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, listen-“

“That’s not a short distance, are you okay?”

Jimin let out a frustrated sob, “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” he asked quietly.

“Tell you that I’m leaving? I didn’t know for sure myself. It all happened so fast, my mom’s been trying to find work in Germany so we can all stay with dad and now she finally got her old job back. She’s expected to start work on Monday.” He shrugged.

Jimin felt helpless, so that’s it? His mom got a job and now they’re leaving everything behind? Just like that? He wanted to ask him not to leave, convince him somehow to stay behind, maybe stay with him at his house, Jimin’s mom wouldn’t mind in the least, he was sure. But Jungkook looked so distant that day, like he was already halfway across the world, that the words just died in Jimin’s mouth. He sighed instead.

“How’s your leg?” He asked after a pause, staring at Jungkook’s shoes.

“It’s cool now.” He twisted his foot around to demonstrate.

Another pause.

“Do you have anything else to say? Mom and Hyung are waiting.”

“Kookie, I’m sorry for what happened in school yesterday. I should have-“

“Don’t apologise, Hyung. It's all my fault anyway, I'm sorry that the whole school saw the drawing of you, I'd meant to give it to you directly. I am also truly sorry if I creeped you out with my drawings. I shouldn't have drawn them without your consent in the first place, I realize that now."

Jimin shook his head fervently, this was clearly a misunderstanding. In his hurry to clear Jungkook's conscience, Jimin stumbled over his words, "No Kookie, why would you say that- the drawings, i don't think they're creepy at all-" 

But Jungkook cut him off, "No, you don't have to pretend, Hyung. I heard you in school yesterday when you were with Hyun Ae Noona and her friends. I know I messed up and I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better though, everyone will forget about this in a few week's time, I can promise you that.” He looked tired and thouroughly miserable, “Goodbye Hyung. Take care of yourself.” 

“Kookie, wait-“

Before Jungkook could respond though, a pickup truck screeched to a halt behind Jimin, almost running over his fallen bicycle.

“Kookie, you asshole, why didn’t you tell us you’re leaving the fucking country?!” Taehyung jumped out from the back of the pickup truck and launched himself into an unsuspecting Jungkook’s arms. Soon, all his other Hyungs crowded around him, patting him on the back and ruffling his hair.

Jimin backed away slowly towards his cycle and mounted it. He rode into the busy streets, tears streamed freely down his face now, he couldn’t keep it in any longer. He didn’t know where to go, definitely not home. So he just got off the bicycle and sat down on the side of the road, staring blankly at the cars that passed by.

After a few minutes, or maybe hours, he wasn’t sure, Jimin heard someone call his name. He looked up to see Jin’s pickup truck parked in front of him. Teahyung was looking at him with wide concern-filled eyes from the back of it, but it was Yoongi who got off the truck. He turned around and motioned at Jin to keep driving and then he walked towards Jimin and sat beside him.

“He always had it bad for you, that idiot Jungkook.” Yoongi chuckled.

Jimin wiped his tears clumsily with the back of his hand, still staring at nothing.

“I messed up.” He said after a long pause.

“Everyone messes up, Jiminah. It’s not a big deal.”

“It is, because he hates me and he’s gone now and I can’t make it up to him and I dunno when I’ll see him again and-“ He stopped short because Yoongi had reached out for him and hugged him. Jimin returned the hug with a stifled sob.

“I don’t know all that much about relationships, or feelings in general. But I know one thing. You can’t control what someone thinks of you. All you can do is try to be better than you were yesterday and hope that it’s enough.”

\---

Jimin lay in bed that night, trying to empty his brain of all thought, this was kinda hard though because Tae wouldn’t stop calling him. He threw the phone under his bed and covered his head with a pillow, groaning.

It was scary how empty his world felt now that Jungkook wasn’t in it. How had the boy managed to fill such a large space in his life in the span of half a year? And for god’s sake, why did it hurt _so much_?

Somewhere in that cold rainy night, Jimin finally realised that he'd fallen for Jeon Jungkook in ways that he'd never been able to for Lee Hyun Ae.

\---

He returned Tae’s call in the morning. The next thing he knew, his dear old friend had invited himself over and gotten comfortable on Jimin’s bed. They didn’t do much, except for lazing around and listening to songs on Tae’s iPod.

Eventually, Jimin opened up and told Taehyung about everything, right from the beginning, from how it started between him and Jungkook to how it ended up becoming the messed up tragedy that it was right now. It felt good to unload on someone like this, Jimin was extremely grateful for the company.

“This is literally the cutest shit ever.” Tae said, flipping through Jungkook’s sketch book.

“Mmphhph” was all Jimin could manage in response because he had his face buried deep in his pillow.

“Ah, you make such good points there, Jimin shi.” Tae nodded at Jimin, who threw the pillow at him.

“Taehyung-ah”

“Hmm?”

“I want to become a better person.”

Taehyung looked up from the sketch book with a questioning look.

“That’s what Yoongi Hyung said I should do. Try to be better than I was yesterday.”

Tae considered Jimin for a second. “Well, you can start off by dumping Hyun Ae-ah then.”

“I probably should.” Jimin sighed. He’s lied to himself and to her long enough.

Taehyung continued to stare at Jimin. “No, I don’t think you understand _why_ I’m asking you to dump her. Hear me out for a second here. I am sure I’ve made it very clear these past few months that I absolutely despise that bitch-“

“Hey, be nice!”

“Okay, I’m sorry, but she _knew,_ Jiminah! She knew about how much Jungkook liked you and yet she asked you out!”

“Wait WHAT?”

“Yeah, Jungkook confronted her at the beginning of this year, you know how she had this huge crush on him, right? He basically told her that he wasn’t interested and that he liked you a lot, so she should leave him out of the whole ‘love triangle’ narrative. She did leave Jungkook alone, until she asked you out on Valentines day.”

“What the fuck!?”

“And it almost felt like she was making this twisted statement of ‘ _If I can’t have you, then you can’t have Jimin_ ’ or something like that. And Jungkook wouldn’t even let me tell you the truth about her because of ‘ _how happy Jimin Hyung looked when she asked him out._ ’ “ Taehyung snorted. “You are two of the biggest idiots I’ve known in my life.” He shook his head.

This was all a little too much for Jimin to comprehend.

“So you see, it’s kinda her fault that all this happened. If it wasn’t for her, Jungkook wouldn’t have held back. He would have confessed sooner and who knows, maybe things would have been different?”

Jimin frowned at this. It wasn’t all her fault though, was it? In Jimin’s desperate attempt to fit in and look cool in front of his team, hadn’t he sought her out in the first place? Hadn’t he tried to suppress his own feelings for Jungkook? He couldn’t really blame this shitty situation on anyone but himself.

“I mean, can you imagine,” Taehyung continued, oblivious to Jimin’s internal monologue, “Jungkook’s somewhere in Germany right now, still believing that you are straight? How gross!” Tae made a face that was halfway between a grin and a grimace.

\---

Jimin took Yoongi’s words of wisdom and turned it into his motto in life. He worked hard and tried his best to stay true to himself. Above all, he tried to stop caring about other people’s opinions. This wasn’t easy, but he found a way to kickstart it all.

“ _All you need is five seconds of stupidity, Jiminie. You can do this._ ” Jimin whispered to himself as he walked up to Kang MinHo right in the middle of the crowded cafeteria and challenged him to a fight.

MinHo, being the dumbass that he was, agreed promptly.

It was sufficient to say that MinHo got his ass handed to him. He might have been bigger, but Jimin was stronger and a hundred times more athletic. Of course, Jimin was called to the Principal’s office for this and of course, he wasn’t given the leniency that adorable little Jungkook had received.

“One week of suspension, huh? How are your parents taking it?” Taehyung’s voice crackled through the landline. Jimin’s parents had confiscated his phone, like that was the root of all his misbehaviour.

“Pretty bad. My mom was in tears, so much for trying to be a better person.”

“MinHo totally had it coming though, that douchebag.”

“Yeah, I regret nothing. I finally have time to finish all my assignments now.” Jimin chuckled.

\---

**Present day**

“Oh look, is that Jeon Jungkook?”

“Where-?“ Jimin turns around so quickly that he falls off the bar stool.

“Oh sure Jiminie, you’re _totally_ over him.” Tae smirks as he takes a noisy sip from his drink, his eyes mocking Jimin over the wine glass.

“Urgh-“ Jimin slaps his face with both hands, not bothering to get off the floor.

“Where’d Jimin go? I left him here a minute ago!” Namjoon appears at the bar on the other side of Taehyung.

“He’s retreated into the blissful land of denial, Joonie. He’ll come out of there eventually, I’m sure.” Taehyung replies, waving his hand and looking into the distance dramatically.

Maybe Jimin is in denial, maybe he isn’t. All he knows is that the apprehension he’d been feeling is now replaced by nervous anticipation. He doesn’t really have anything to lose does he? All he wants is a chance to make things right between Jungkook and himself, even if he is ten years too late to get around to it.

\---TO BE CONTINUED---

Phew, that was long!

:P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of times in life when we get so worked up over things that turn out to be so insignificant in hindsight. My high school journey was filled with such moments. This chapter is almost like a memoir in some ways.


	3. Second First meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back? Do you guys still remember this fic? Do you care? I don't know but here's the third chapter anyway XD

**Present day**

“Oh look, is that Jeon Jungkook?”

“Where-“ Jimin turns around so quickly that he falls off the bar stool.

“Sure Jiminie, you’re _totally_ over him.” Tae smirks as he takes a noisy sip from his drink, his eyes mocking Jimin over the wine glass.

“Urgh-“ Jimin covers his face with both hands, not bothering to get off the floor.

“Where’d Jimin go? I left him here a minute ago!” Namjoon appears at the bar on the other side of Taehyung.

“He’s retreated into the blissful land of denial, Joonie. He’ll come out of there eventually, I’m sure.” Taehyung replies, waving his hand and looking into the distance dramatically.

“Uh-huh…” Namjoon eyes Teahyung uncertainly.

Tae places his chin on the palm of his hand. “Say Joonie, you’re the only one out of us who’s still in contact with Hwangum boy, aren’t you? How’s he doing? Is he still Hwangum?”

“Oh Jungkook will be here in a few hours time, I can’t wait for you guys to meet again. He’s like, even more Hwangum than he used to be, if you can believe it.” Namjoon chuckles fondly. “I ran into him randomly at a bar in L.A two years ago, couldn’t believe my eyes at first, I mean it’d been what, eight years since he disappeared to Germany without a trace? But anyway, we got talking and apparently he’d moved to the States a few months before and was running out of money, so I offered him my couch.”

“So he’s been living on your couch for two years and you didn’t bother telling us?” Tae asks incredulously.

“Well, he’s got his own place now, and to be fair, we haven’t really spoken all that much in the last three years, have we, Tae?”

“Well damn, you’re right about that. Time flies doesn’t it? I have only been in contact with our Jiminie here. He generously offers me his loft anytime I’m over at New York.” Taehyung says, reaching down and patting Jimin’s head affectionately.

“Oh there you are, Jiminie! What are you doing on the floor though? Are you drunk already?” Namjoon leans over the counter to get a better look at Jimin.

“No, but I wish I was.” Jimin says evenly.

“Uh right, I forgot, I had something to tell you.” Namjoon lightly slaps his forehead, “My sister has been looking for you, I think she wants to take you shopping. I can tell her that you’re busy if you don’t feel up to it though.”

“No, I’d love to meet Eun Jung Noona.” Jimin says as he lifts himself off the floor. He could definitely use this distraction. “Chun Hwa and Areum here as well?” Jimin asks Namjoon hopefully. He loves spending time with Joon’s nieces whenever he has the time to spare.

“Yeah, they are dying to see you” Joon is suppressing a smile, he is fond of the girls and loves how much they’d been smitten by Jimin and his pretty dancing.

\---

[Mood Music - I want to see a brief future](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0eJEJ9KA6k)

One trip to the shopping district and Jimin’s wallet is considerably lighter. He has no regrets though, he loves to spoil little Chun Hwa and Areum. They walk back into the resort, hand in hand with all of their shopping bags. The girls consider Jimin a bit of a fashionista and loved everything he’d picked out for them.

“What do you think of him, uncle Jimin?” Areum, the fourteen year old, holds out her phone for Jimin to see a picture of a young and fresh looking idol.

“Oo, dimples like Joonie! What’s his name?”

“Soobin!” Chun Hwa, the twelve year old giggles, “He is pretty famous these days. So, what do you think?” she wiggles her eyebrows. Their mother had left them with Jimin to attend to some chores. The girls love to fawn over cute boys with Jimin in the absence of their mom.

Jimin scratches his chin, appearing to give it some thought. “I think I need more than just a photo to judge him, Chun Hwa. Can he cook? What’s his voice like? Is he a kind person?” Jimin doesn’t give them straight answers, he likes getting the rise out of them.

“Ok, to answer your questions, yes he can, his voice is like honey, he is the kindest, softest, sweetest person ever and also, you’re getting boring, uncle Jimin.” Areum grins as she ticks off her answers on her fingers.

Jimin raises an eyebrow, “Oh, boring, am I? Well, I’ll take my boring self to the cool ice cream place we saw earlier by myself then?”

The two girls exchange glances before shaking their head vigorously, “Nope, you are the best and least boring person ever!” Areum grins innocently, bobbing on the balls of her feet, excited by the prospect of free ice cream.

“Yeah, can we go to the ice cream place now uncle Jimin?” Chun Hwa joins her sister in administering a dose of lethal puppy dog face at Jimin.

“Well…” they are already walking across the lawns of the resort on their way to their rooms but it isn’t dark yet and Jimin is finding it difficult to say no to those adorable puppy dog eyes. “I guess we have one last mission left for tonight then” Jimin grins cheekily, “Let’s go get ice cream!”

“Yaay!” The girls yell in unison as the three of them turn around on the spot. They retrace their path, resuming their chat about cute idols when Areum suddenly comes to a halt, grabbing Chun Hwa’s hand and gleefully pointing at a man standing by the gaint water fountain. He is holding a camera to his face, focusing on the rippling water that flows out of the various statues decorating the fountain. His form underneath the all-black over-sized hoodie, tech pants and chunky boots strikes Jimin as familiar. But his train of thought is interrupted by Chun Hwa’s excited whisper, “Uncle JayKay’s here!”

Before long, the girls had run up to the strangely familiar man and nearly scared the poor fellow with excited hugs.

Jimin slowly walks toward them, slightly amused by the girls’ enthusiasm, but upon noticing the man’s face, he stops short.

Of course, even when Jimin thinks he has fully prepared himself for this reunion, Jeon Jungkook somehow manages to take him by surprise. He had a knack for that as a kid as well, entering Jimin’s life unannounced, sweeping him off his feet and leaving just as abruptly, like a summer storm.

Jimin stands rooted to the spot as he feels the weight of all the years that have passed since their parting, feels it as he notices how big Jungkook’s grown, how his wind tousled hair now has streaks of red and gold in them, how his ear piercings are a cluster of tastefull black and silver metal, how the little skin he’s got exposed on his arms are covered in tattoos. It all hits him at once and he is in a daze.

He watches as Jungkook holds the girls at arms length, he’s saying something to them and they giggle, it’s not until Jimin hears his name being mentioned that he really pays attention to what’s being said.

“… Uncle Jimin took us shopping today, you know him don’t you? Mom says that you were all friends in school!”

Jimin looks up from the girls to find Jungkook looking right back at him, eyes slightly wide and a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. He squints once, his eyebrows scrunch up and mouth all o shaped as he looks Jimin up and down, “Oh, Jimin Hyung?”

And just like that, Jimin’s back in high school again. “What?” he says with a smile, “Joon’s getting married, did you think I wouldn’t show up?”

Jungkook is now walking towards him with an expression of mingled curiosity and surprise, gosh he’s well built, Jimin notices, inadvertently taking a step back.

“No, I knew you’d be here, it’s just- you’ve changed-“

But Chun Hwa doesn’t let Jungkook finish, “Uncle Jaykay, we’re going to get ice cream with uncle Jimin, will you come with us too?”

Both Jungkook and Jimin look at Chun Hwa and then back at each other again, Jungkook is the first to look away, he’s got a strained smile and his eyebrows are raised. Jimin can tell that he feels awkward. It’s been so long.

Jimin looks at the hopeful glances the girls throw at them and sighs, he doesn’t want to make the situation more awkward than it already is. But hey, things wouldn’t get any better if they avoided each other, would it? So he decides to offer an olive branch. It would be up to Jungkook to take it or leave it. “Um, If you’re not tired from your journey, we’d love it if you joined us. Besides, you and I have a lot of catching up to do.” Jimin chuckles nervously. He feels an anxiety that’s similar to the feeling one gets after sending a risky text.

Jungkook lets his wide eyed gaze settle on Jimin again and Jimin’s already regretting his decision, already expecting a refusal but Jungkook shrugs, “I’m not tired. Where are we going again?”

That was easier than he’d expected. But then why does Jimin feel panic rise like bile in his chest? Why’s his brain telling him that this is a bad idea?

He needs a second to compose himself, so he looks meaningfully at Jungkook and the girls, raising his arms laden with shopping bags as an indication. “I’ll put these in the room, just give me a second.”

He hurries over to the line of pretty cottages which are now lit up with ornate lanterns, adding to the fairy tale like vibe of the place.

Once he’s deposited all the baggage and washed his face a couple of times in an attempt to pull himself together, he makes his way out of the cottage.

“Hey Jiminah!” Tae waves at him from under a lamp post.

Jimin nods at him “What are you up to?”

“Hosoekie just arrived, we were planning to go down to the lake with a couple of others, come along, Jiminah!”

“Uh, I totally would, but I promised to take the girls to get ice cream.” Jimin says, not trusting himself to keep calm if he brings up Jungkook.

“Bring the girls with you, we can all go get ice cream after.” Tae offers, enthusiastic as always.

Jimin pauses for a second, this might actually be a good idea, considering his nerves at the moment. Jungkook would be at ease too, he thinks, if it’s not just Jimin and him.

“Okay, I’ll go get Areum and Chun Hwa and Jungkook-“

“Wait, did you say Jungkook?” Taehyung raises his eyebrows

“Uh, right, I met him a few minutes ago near the reception area, he agreed to get ice cream with us.”

“Woah, woah, hold up, you’re going out with Jungkook? We can’t barge in on your ice cream date like this! You guys go on ahead, I’ll see you at dinner tonight!” Taehyung looks gleeful as he pats Jimin on the back.

“It’s not a date Tae!” Jimin hisses in exasperation, “I just met the guy. Besides…” Jimin trails off, running his fingers through his hair.

Tae leans against the lamp post with a knowing smile “Go on, don’t just stop there, I can see that you’re whipped already.”

Jimin swats a giggling Tae across his arm, “He’s way out of my league okay? I can’t believe it’s the same kid I thought I had a chance with as a teenager?”

Tae rolls his eyes, “One of these days we need to get you to take a good look at yourself in the mirror.”

“I can make myself look good, Tae, but he’s- effortless- almost like he’s- angelic.” Jimin tumbles over his words like a moron.

Tae pats him on the shoulder, an almost sympathetic look on his face, “It’s not even been a day and you’re malfunctioning. This is going to be an interesting week.”

Jimin shoots him an annoyed look and shakes off his hand, “It’s not like I want to date him or anything ok? I barely know him. He took me by surprise, that’s all. I didn’t expect my childhood friend to turn up after ten years looking like a literal movie star.” Jimin huffs.

“Jiminah, calm down. You really have nothing to loose here, just enjoy yourself, okay? You’ll figure it out.” Tae pushes Jimin in the direction of the fountain. “Now go.”

\---

“Ahh, what took you so long? I thought uncle Joon kidnapped you for another errand or something.” Areum complains as ChunHwa poses for Jungkook who kneels in front of her with his camera.

“I’m sorry, I got distracted by Tae along the way.”

Jungkook looks up at the sound of his voice, “What I gather from these two is that you’re a bit of a Santa Clause around here.” His eyes crinkle in a smile.

“Well, it’s their fault for being so adorable” Jimin says as Areum hugs him with a giggle.

They walk along the streets of Ilsan, Areum and Chun Hwa in the middle with Jimin and Jungkook flanked on either side. It’s a beautiful evening and the street they’re on is lined with delicious smelling food stalls that are packed with families and giggling couples and loud school kids. Jimin throws his head back and allows the breeze to play with his hair, this brings back fresh memories of high school that he didn’t know he still had, of the times when him, Jungkook and Tae would save whatever money they had to eat Tteokbokki in between classes and then somehow sneak back to school unnoticed.

He glances absently to his side and finds Jungkook’s doe eyes surveying him. They both look away immediately and Jimin can feel his face burn up. It’s been way too long. They’ve both changed without recognition, why was everything so awkward now? It never used to be. Jimin sighs and shifts his attention to the girls instead.

“L.A. thrift stores are the best, uncle Jimin. I got some of the coolest looking stuff when we visited uncle Joonie last year!” Areum is saying

“And uncle Jaykay taught us how to fly a drone too!!” Chun Hwa frolicks along.

“-The tour bus was not as fun as we’d expected, it was too hot to enjoy anything-“

“We made the drone go zooooomm-“

Jimin chuckles, “Looks like the drone was the highlight of Chun Hwa’s trip.”

“Yeah well, she loved it so much, she wouldn’t let me have my turn to fly it.” Areum rolls her eyes.

“I did too!!” Chun Hwa yells with a pouty face.

Sensing an argument coming along, Jimin is glad to spot the ice cream place. “Ah, look there it is!” Jimin leads them toward the stall cheerfully.

Areum grabs Chun Hwa’s arm and hurries ahead with a grin, “You stay here, we’ll choose the flavors!” She winks at Jungkook and Jimin.

“Feisty, aren’t they?” Jimin chuckles.

“Not a boring moment when they’re around.” Jungkook nods, he looks like a typical tourist with his camera hanging from his neck.

They regard each other for a warm moment. “How have you been, Jungkookie?” Jimin can’t stop himself from using the nickname.

Jungkook veers his gaze to the girls who’re chatting up the man at the stall, “I’ve been good” he trails off, rubbing his nape absently.

Jimin knows that he’s leaving a lot unsaid. He thinks about how they’d left things off ten years ago and how sad Jungkook had seemed on the day they parted ways because he thought he’d hurt Jimin with the drawing. And Jimin knows that the decade that’s passed between then and now makes all of it meaningless, but he feels the need to say something about it, since he wasn’t given a chance to back then.

“Jungkookah, the day you left for Germany, I wanted to tell you that-“

“Hyung, can we please just start over?” Jungkook’s smile looks pained.

“Uh, sure we can.” Jimin offers quickly, he doesn’t like seeing Jungkook so uncomfortable, this is turning out to be a disaster. “I’m Park Jimin, aged 26 and I'm a dancer, entrepreneur and part time Santa.” He grins with his hand outstretched.

Jungkook takes his hand and shakes it, “It’s nice to meet you Park Jimin Ssi.” He’s grinning now too. Jimin breathes a sigh of relief. “I’m Jeon Jungkook, aged 25 and totally clueless.”

“Ah, I’ve been there too, Jungkook Ssi. In fact, I’m not sure if I’m completely out of there yet. Clueless can be a fun place. Lots of possibilities.”

“What if there are too many possibilities and I don’t want to choose?” Jungkook’s staring at the ice cream stall again. He hasn’t maintained eye contact with Jimin for more than a few seconds all evening.

“Do what makes you happy at the moment then. Chase your happiness, Jungkook Ssi. That way, you’ve got nothing to regret.”

“You’ve gotten wiser over the years, I see.” Jungkook smirks and it’s a welcome sight.

“That’s what age does to you, Kookah.” Jimin replies sagely.

“Well, you’re still short though. So that hasn’t changed with age.”

A warmth spreads across Jimin’s chest and it has nothing to do with the summer breeze. All these years, not a day has gone by that he hasn’t missed the stupid smirk or the annoying jibes. He’s missed his friend so much. Unbidden, a lump rises in his throat and Jimn turns away for a moment to regain his bearings.

“I- I’m sorry, did I say something wrong? I didn’t think-“

Jimin turns back around before Jungkook can complete his sentence and hopes to God that he doesn’t notice the tears in his eyes, “No, you didn’t. It’s just really nice to see you again, Kookah.”

Jungkook’s eyes are impossibly wide as he takes a step toward Jimin. What he means to do though, Jimin doesn’t find out because the girls come running back with gigantic cones of rainbows and sugar in each of their hands.

\---

The four of them run into Namjoon on their way back to the cottages. Jungkook goes ahead to hug his dear friend and exchange pleasantries.

“I’ll take the girls from here, go ahead and get dressed for the dinner party tonight.” Joonie says, looking meaningfully from Jungkook to Jimin. “I see that you’ve met my old flatmate from L.A.” He winks at Jimin, patting Jungkook on the back extra hard for good measure.

Jimin giggles, maybe it’s the fairy lights that blink dreamily from all the trees nearby or the beautiful evening sky, he cannot tell, but he feels oddly giddy. There are actual butterflies in his stomach, how long’s it been since he felt this way? He cannot recollect.

Man, weddings are weird. Even if Jimin’s not the one getting married, he feels an unwarranted sense of hope and excitement. It’s messing with his head.

\---

\---

It’s a little past eight and Jungkook surveys himself in the bathroom mirror. He’s wearing a light blue dress shirt and a pair of black pants to go along with it. He’s decided to forego the suite for tonight because he's saving his only good Tux for the wedding itself. Smoothing out the creases of his clothes, he makes his way out of his room.

Jungkook chuckles under his breath as he remembers Namjoon's instructions on how to find the party.

“ _Follow the fairy lights and you’ll find the banquet hall at the end of the road._ ”

Joonie sounded like a video game troll that gave instructions for the next big quest. He should’ve been a poet, not a lawyer, Jungkook muses.

As he approaches the decorated venue, he can’t help but notice his heart rate double. He knows exactly why, and it frustrates him.

Jungkook crosses the flowered archway and is immediately handed a drink by one of the waitresses. Accepting it, he casts his eyes over the crowd of people until he spots him.

Jimin is smiling so wide, it reaches his eyes.

He’s standing towards the far end of the room, surrounded by a few vaguely familiar people that Jungkook barely registers. Jimin’s cheeks are flushed pink and his hair’s flying as he twirls around with his hands clutched to his chest, unable to control his apparent delight at something Taehyung just said. He meets Jungkook’s eyes halfway through his twirl and Jungkook swears that his smile grows a little wider, eyes almost disappearing. The moment stretches a little longer than moments are probably allowed to last before Jimin is back in Tae’s arms.

Jimin had always been cute, and Jungkook had always made it a point to tell him that. But now, he's almost ethereal. His cheekbones are higher and his body somehow more slender and- damn- is Jimin actually _hot_ now? And it’s not just the way he looks, he seems so much more calm, so much more happier than the angry, hot-headed kid Jungkook had left behind.

 _Goddammit_ , he inwardly curses as his heart pumps hard enough to fuel three fully grown humans, it’s not like it’s been a little shy of a decade since he last saw his Hyung. He’s apparently dragged his sad little painfully obvious crush along through ten whole years of being apart. It kinda shocks Jungkook, how far gone he is, he couldn't even maintain eye contact for a full minute with Jimin earlier that day without getting flustered.

Jungkook’s suffered enough heart break over the last few years to last him a lifetime. He thought he was smarter than his stupid fifteen year old self who’d fallen in love with his straight best friend. But all signs seem to point at him getting his heart broken again by that same straight friend.

_Can your life get any sadder, Jeon Jungkook?_

He wants to turn around, pack his bags, catch a flight to somewhere far away from this disaster waiting to happen because he knows all too well. He knows that if Jimin smiles at him with those beautiful eyes of his one more fucking time, Jungkook is a goner.

\---

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy comeback season again, folks!! Here's the last chapter to a story no one asked for, but you know what? I'm proud of myself for finishing this one. :D

Social gatherings are a goddamn pain in the butt, or at least, Jungkook thinks so. This particular one's got a buffet table full of amazing food, but it's also got a lot of nosy people who happen to like the buffet table just as much as Jungkook does. As a result, he’s been approached by at least fifteen vaguely familiar faces who, in the short span of time between the Kimchi Chigae and the salad section, have all wondered aloud about his life abroad, asked him details about his dating life, and if he’s got any plans for the future. He got so overwhelmed at one point that he panicked and clumsily excused himself from their presence, mumbling something about getting a drink and set off in the opposite direction.

And so it takes him all of three minutes to find a secluded alcove away from the buffet table. He is partially hidden here beside ceiling length windows that overlook the fairy light embezzled gardens outside. His dinner plate is held in one hand and a glass of whatever the fuck he’s managed to grab from the nearest table is in the other. He downs the drink in one go and readies himself to go back out there. _The things I do for Namjoon Hyung_.

Just as he’s about to straighten up from against the wall, he hears hurried footsteps issuing from around the corner and in a flash of wine red, Jimin whirls past him and reaches out to grab the frame of an open window.

“If anyone asks, I was never here.” Jimin says with a wink, and then proceeds to calmly place one foot on the window sill and jump out onto the grass below with all the grace of a seasoned dancer.

“What the…” Jungkook manages to breath out before he is startled by another set of heavy footsteps.

“Yo, have you seen Jiminie by any chance?” Hoseok sounds breathless, a wild look on his face.

Still dazed, Jungkook slowly points past the alcove, down a hallway that probably leads to the restrooms “Um, that way…?”

“Thanks, I owe you one!” Hoseok turns to jog out of view.

Huh.

Did Park Jimin just jump out a fucking window?

It’s like a spell has broken and this one silly act lifts all the tension Jungkook’s been holding in his chest for the last hour. He looks past the dark outline of the well manicured hedges and Jimin’s cheeky smile plays and replays in his mind as if to say, “loosen the fuck up, Jeon Jungkook.”

\---

Kim Seokjin’s always had a way of screwing Jimin over in the most inconvenient of times.

 _“Oh, you choose Jimin as your closest friend from childhood huh? Even when he’s the one who locked you in the bathroom stall back in first year even after I expressly told him that it was a trashy thing to-“_ was what he’d managed to say before Jimin had silenced him with a desperate hand over his mouth.

Hobi had been horrified, _"I can't believe it's you of all people, Jiminah! How could you do this to me? Do you know how afraid I've been of cramped spaces because of that incident?”_

Jimin felt terribly guilty but didn’t know how to deal with it so he made a run for it. Dick move, he knows.

He presently slows down to a jog and finds himself along the perimeter of what he recognizes as the golf course. “Jeez” he mutters under his breath as he shoots a text message to Tae.

[9:38 PM]

 **Jimin:** babe I'm taking cover by the golf course, text me when he cools off a little.

  
He comes to a halt in front of a solitary white golf cart and leans against it, gazing over at the lake that’s glowing in the reflection of the city lights far in the distance. After a few minutes of idle musing, he spots a silhouette making its way to him. He squints as the silhouette raises a hand in greeting and readies himself to run again in case it is Hobi.

As the figure draws closer however, he notices with a leap in his heart that it most definitely isn’t Hobi.

“I covered your tracks for you, which makes me an accomplice, which means you owe me an explanation.” Jungkook says with a grin and Jimin rolls his eyes.

“Hobi’s going to find me eventually. I’m just waiting for him to blow off some steam.” Jimin waves at the air indifferently, trying not to notice how godly Jungkook looks even in the semi darkness.

“What didju do to get him that mad anyway?” Jungkook rests his back against the front of the golf cart beside Jimin.

“Locked him in the restroom back in school, only he didn’t know it was me back then. Now he does, thanks to Jin Hyung.”

Jungkook turns around to look at Jimin in disbelief “Damn Jimin, did you grow another pair of horns since I left?”

“Nah, kiddo this was before you even moved to Korea. Not my brightest moment, I’ll admit.” He raises his hands in defense. “I don’t even remember why I did it, all I remember is being late for soccer practise and just sort of leaving him there and forgetting about it. It was after school hours so he wasn’t found until three full hours later. I felt so horrible but somehow couldn't bring myself to own up to him. I didn’t go to school for nearly a week after that because of the guilt. Fun times.” He chuckles.

Jungkook lets out a low whistle, “Maybe I should have told Hobi Hyung the truth.”

“Yah, you’d betray me?”

“Well, the nature of the crime-“

“It was Eleven years ago-“

“You locked him in and actually _forgot_ -“

“Yeah, it does sound bad, doesn’t it?” Jimin sighs, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palm. “Look, I know I owe him a massive apology. I was just hoping he’d never figure out it was me.”

“And here I thought you were nice to him because he was your favorite Hyung. It was guilt all along huh?” Jungkook wiggles his eyebrows at him.

"Hey, to be fair-" Jimin straightens up and turns to face Jungkook fully, “-I might have done a lot of stupid shit in my time-“ Jungkook nods along sagely “- but I genuinely did think that Hobi was the coolest ever. I mean he was a Taekwondo _and_ a Tennis champion? Like, pick a talent, geez! He was such an all round nice guy too. There wasn't a single person in school who disliked him. And I loved the dude to bits. Matter of fact, I still do.” Jimin looks up after he's given his heartfelt speech and is thrown off a little when he notices Jungkook grinning wide, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter and eyes darting pointedly to somewhere behind Jimin.

Before Jimin can turn around to see what Jungkook is looking at, he feels a set of arms encircle him from behind in a suffocating embrace.

"Jiminaaaaah, is that really what you think of me? Am I really your coolest Hyung? Yah, you love me that much? Don't make me cry before the wedding has even started you punk!" Hoseok, in his usual out of control manner, is spinning like a top with delight, taking a squirming Jimin along for the ride.

"Hyuuung, get off!" Jimin manages to squeak. But he cannot protest any further because Hobi loses his balance and they topple onto the wet grass. Jimin is lying sprawled on his back as he stares at the few stars that manage to shine in spite of the city lights. He can hear Jungkook's hearty laughter in the background and feels the giggles starting to form in his own chest.

"Hoseokah, I shouldn't have locked you in that stupid restroom. I don't know what I was thinking."

Hobi is also snickering from somewhere beside him on the grass, apparently too out of breath to say anything.

"I should have locked Jin Hyung instead." Jimin goes on to say without missing a beat and Hobi bursts out laughing.

It is one of those situations where everything seems hilarious and you laugh till your tummy feels like it's upside down. Jimin and Hobi just lay there, clutching at their sides and it's the happiest Jimin remembers feeling in a while.

[9:40 PM]

 **Tae:** roger that, captain. found him loitering around in a hallway, I will try to lure him by the means of a fancy cup of chocolate ice cream

[9:48 PM]

 **Tae:** um we kinda have a situation

[9:48 PM]

 **Tae:** I don’t think he likes chocolate ice cream all that much

[9:49 PM]

 **Tae:** ok hoseok hyung is on the loose, I repeat- I HAVE LOST HOSEOK HYUNG

[9:50 PM]

 **Tae:** also I might have accidentally told him where you were

[9:52 PM]

 **Tae:** are you ok? I’m on my way to the golf course now

[9:58 PM]

 **Jimin:** no worries, Tae. he’s with me. We made up, it’s all good

  
[10:01 PM]

 **Tae:** ok thank fuck because I thought I’d have to arrange a funeral before the wedding

Jimin, Hoseok and Jungkook return to an almost wrapped up dinner party. The older members of both families decide to call it a night early since it is a busy day tomorrow. Ahn Hyejin, who Jimin decides is every bit as glorious as Joon has made her out to be, is heading for her room along with her friends after kissing her fiance goodnight. Eunjung Noona is ushering her daughters and a bunch of other little cousins in the direction of the cottages as well but the girls don’t seem too happy about it (“There’s an arcade beside the pool area, can’t we play for a little?” “It’s Saturday tomorrow, why do we have to sleep so early?”) Kim Seokjin can be heard laughing at his own jokes from amidst a group of middle aged men (probably some of Joon’s uncles) who’re lounging on foldable chairs spread out on the grass outside while Yoongi shakes his head silently beside them.

Hoseok, Jimin and Jungkook politely wish everyone goodnight and head over to the cottage.

\---

Jimin is not the type of person to pass up on a chance to organize a kickass bachelor's party. His free will had been taken away by the bridegroom though, who barred him from planning anything "funny" on the eve of the wedding. _"I've taken care of everything, Jiminah. We're going to stay in this beautiful little cottage that has seven perfect rooms and a swimming pool out back, we have just enough time before the wedding to get piss drunk and that's what we're going to do so no adventures. And definitely no strippers."_

Jimin agreed reluctantly and with a lot of indignation because of course he wasn't about to hire strippers. He'd been thinking more along the lines of a two day getaway to Osaka with lots of beer and bonsai trees and hiking. He knows what Namjoon's into, thank you very much. Nevertheless, his goal tonight is to get Joonie as drunk as he can possibly get.

It is almost around half past ten when Jimin wanders out of his room and through the back door that leads to the swimming pool. It's a nice little area with porcelain tiles and plush pool chairs all lit up in cozy golden lighting. Taehyung is bending over what looks like a fancy portable bonfire pit that's been placed dangerously close to the poolside. "I can't get it to light up" he mumbles as soon as he spots Jimin walking up to him.

Jimin crouches beside Tae and examines the bonfire pit despite having next to no outdoor skills whatsoever. "It looks like it runs on electricity-"

"Nope,” Yoongi pushes in between them and begins yanking the thing away from the edge of the pool, “the two of you are literal human hazards, I don't think anyone wants this place going up in flames anytime soon, thank you."

Tae and Jimin roll their eyes in unison and stroll over to the pool chairs, “Oh,” Tae bends down to brush aside stray bamboo palm leaves that spill out of ceramic pots, “I see a power outlet down here, maybe we can bring the mini-fridge over” he stalks back into the house and Jimin is left to look around idly in search of something to do. That’s when he hears a burst of music from somewhere inside the house that stops just as abruptly, followed by a muted “Ah, so that’s what it does”

Curious, Jimin pads into the living area to find a fluffy looking Jungkook sitting cross legged on the floor, engrossed in an iPad. He looks up at Jimin and his eyes light up, “The music system’s really cool here.” He says, and Jimin sits on his haunches with his arms resting on his kneecaps, peering over at the iPad as Jungkook explains (more to himself than to anyone else) how the whole place is fitted with speakers and how this one app allows him to choose which speakers to play music from.

Jimin’s thoroughly endeared in spite of himself, he uses this as an opportunity to stare shamelessly at Jungkook and can’t help the smile that fills up his face at the sight of him. Absently, he reaches out for the glass of drink that Jungkook probably placed on the ground beside him and takes a sip from it.

 _Apricots_ , he thinks, holding the glass out in front of Jungkook, who seeks the straw with his lips. His eyes, which have grown comically wide as he drinks, dart from the screen to Jimin, and his expression softens immediately into something more shy and inquisitive as he reaches out to take the glass. Jimin has to look away for a second and remind himself to tone down the heart-eyes.

_Yes, it’s been ten years and I’ve travelled the world, started my own company, met a shit ton of people and yet, no one’s charmed me the way you manage to do just by existing. Is it funny? Pitiful? Do I even care at this point?_

Jungkook’s still staring at him with a slightly confused smile when they’re interrupted by Hoseok’s loud laughter issuing from the front door.

\---

“Ok, now that we’re all here, let’s get down to business.” Tae says, taking a swig from his beer. They’re all sat on the pool chairs (except for Hobi, who is on the floor between Joonie and Yoongi, his head resting sideways on Yoongi’s lap) The bonfire’s now crackling happily at the center of their little circle.

“I don’t remember having any business to get down to.” Yoongi replies lazily.

“Yeah we do” Tae waves him away dismissively and turns to face Jungkook, “Yo Hwangums, where have you been for the last ten years and why haven’t you called Hyung at least once in that time?”

The attention shifts to Jungkook who’s just as surprised as everyone else by this sudden confrontation, but it is Yoongi who answers again, “Why would he need to talk to you? I’m sure he’s made cooler friends after moving to Germany.”

“Pfft, cooler friends than us? I seriously doubt it.” Jin declares, flourishing the fancy cocktail drink he’s made for himself.

Jungkook’s got his lips pressed together like he is suppressing snickers, “Oh, I don’t think I’ve ever had cooler friends than you guys.” he replies playfully and Joon can be seen shaking his head with an amused smile beside him.

“Exactly, so the question remains, why wouldn’t you keep in touch bro?” Tae wants to know and Jimin almost kicks him but misses when Tae shifts his leg at the last second.

Jungkook simply shrugs, “I guess it was because I changed my phone and lost all my contacts?” he tilts his head like he’s trying to remember.

“What about social media?” Tae is deciding to be relentless.

“All I had was a shitty YouTube channel back then-.” Jungkook shrugs again.

“Woah, I had a shitty YouTube channel too, we could’ve been best friends” Tae almost whines in an undertone.

“- and I didn’t show my face very often, or use my real name so not a lot of people knew." Jungkook continues. "I was a bit of a loner back then”

Jimin does not want to imagine Jungkook as he remembers him from high school, sitting alone in a cafeteria or a classroom. It’s quite a painful thought.

“I really did miss you guys a lot.” Jungkook smiles sincerely and looks around at them all with shining eyes. He finds Jimin’s face last and as their eyes meet, Jimin can’t stop himself from blurting out, “We missed you a lot too, Kookah.” To which Jungkook simply nods.

“Yeah we missed you, buddy. Jiminah missed you _exceptionally_ hard though.” Jin wiggles his eyebrows at Jimin, who scoffs in response. “He became a total different person after you left.”

Jungkook looks from Jin to Jimin with curiosity etched on his face, “What do you mean, Hyung?”

Jimin groans internally because he knows exactly what Jin is going to talk about, “Don’t listen to him-“

“-Oh yeah, you should have seen it. Jimin was not fucking around that day, was he Namjoonah?”

“Easily one of the top ten moments in high school for me.” Joonie agrees with a cheeky grin.

“What did he do?” Jungkook looks a little too gleeful for Jimin’s comfort. He can sense the inevitable teasing from a mile away.

“I did nothing, can’t we talk about anything else-“

“So it was the day after Kookah left, or a few days after, I’m not sure but we were all in the cafeteria right? Well, Jin Hyung and Yoongi Hyung were not in school anymore-“

“-But we know what happened.” Yoongi nods.

“-We were there in spirit” Jin holds up a fist solemnly and Jimin wants to smack him.

“Yeah, and Jimin storms in, right in the middle of lunch hour, all badass, and walks up to Kang MinHo, you know that twerp who thought being a homophobe was cool?” Joon pauses, looking at Jungkook, who nods with a slight frown.

“So homeboy over here challenges the douchebag to a fight- to the death- like men would.” Joon lowers his voice theatrically, “And proceeds to kick his ass right there in front of the entire school.”

Tae lets out a whistle, “Always love it when you tell the story, Hyung.” And Jungkook's face is torn between amusement and amazement.

“It wasn’t at all like that by the way,” Jimin cuts them all off loudly, “I called him an asshole first and then he tried to punch me. So I punched him back. Nothing more” He tries to sound as casual as possible.

“Oh no Jimin, you were a total madlad,” Hobi jumps up and shoots his fists forward like he’s punching an invisible opponent, “This one is for hurting Jungkookie!!” He mimics in a high pitched voice while punching the air several times with a childish pout.

“Nope! That totally didn’t happen.” Jimin stands up amidst peals of laughter, his face is burning as he walks over to a still boxing Hobi and sits him down beside Yoongi. “My voice was definitely deeper and I did not say that.” He tries to tell everyone, but to his utter dismay, no one’s listening to him.

Jimin looks over to find Jungkook clutching his tummy with his head thrown back in wild laughter, “Oh man, I wish I was there to see it” he says, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Well, I’ve got it on camera so you don’t even have to ask.” Tae pulls out his phone with an evil smirk and holds it out of reach from Jimin, while everyone else gathers to watch the footage.

Jimin stands helplessly in the sidelines, sighing in resignation. It’s not even been an hour and they’ve already ganged up on him. At least Jungkook looks happy.

\---

There’s a lot you miss when you lose contact with friends. But it’s nothing a cozy bonfire and a seemingly unlimited supply of Soju cannot fix.

Business is great as usual for Yoongi and Hobi, who started a radio show together a couple years ago as a joke and now make their own music as one of the hottest rap duos in the Korean indie scene. Jin has just taken over his father's sea food company and Tae’s currently working on "one of the biggest projects of his career", the details of which, no one is privy to because he wants it to be a surprise. It's all rosy and golden in Joon's life at the moment of course and Jimin is as busy as ever, between being a ballet master in a small but respected ballet company based in NYC, and running his own company on the side that makes affordable and beautiful dance wear for men of all shapes and sizes. There is a running joke among his friends that Jimin has never been seen in attendance for more than 30 minutes at any casual event because he always has something on his schedule and somewhere to be.

"It is good to see Jimini actually sitting around and taking a break for once." Joon muses, "So hard to get him to come anywhere, usually."

"Well, It's not like I would miss your wedding for anything."

"Regular breaks would do you more good than harm, trust me." Hoseok usually goes into mom-mode when he's had a drink or two.

"Yeah, be like Jungkook, basically. He's currently on a break, aren't you?" Joon asks, turning around to nod at Jungkook.

"A much needed break. Things were getting pretty crazy." Jungkook runs a hand across his eyes with a tired sigh and Jimin wonders what he's been going through.

Joon reaches over and rubs Jungkook's nape sympathetically. "You did good, all things considered."

Jungkook nods with a weary smile and looks up to address everyone else, "I recently got out of a shitty contract. My employer was basically using me for- well" he flicks his head to one side like he is trying to shake off the memories. "I'm glad I realized what was happening before it was too late."

Jimin cannot contain his curiosity, "What do you do for a living, Kookah?"

Jungkook's eyes sparkle in the dim golden light, "I work with cameras. Editing, directing, any job I can land, basically."

"He is also a pro gamer. He used the prize money from one of those tournaments to move to LA." Joonie says, beaming.

"I stopped playing professionally three years ago though, Hyung."

"Yeah well, it's still very cool."

"Woah, what team did you play for?"

And so the conversation goes, with everyone growing increasingly awed by Jungkook's many talents.

They find out that Jungkook is also an artist (no surprises there) and an animator. Some of the short animations he's worked on have won him awards back in Germany (one of them was even shown at the Cannes Film festival, as Joon proudly notes). Turns out, whatever Jungkook does, he does beautifully.

None of this surprises Jimin of course, who's always known that Jungkook would go on to do amazing things, but he's so incredibly happy to see that his dear old friend is thriving in the fields that he loves. There is a nagging feeling somewhere in his mind though, owing to the conversation they've had earlier this evening, that Jungkook himself isn't too happy with where he's at in life.

It's well past midnight now and while Jungkook has excused himself a few minutes ago to receive a phone call, Yoongi is sprawled on a pool chair, snoring lightly. Tae and Jin hover over him, contemplating drunkenly about how much whipped cream is too much whipped cream because Yoongi kinda resembles an Asian Santa Claus already. Joon and Hoseok are swaying arm in arm and singing raucously to a medley of early 2000s trot hits and Jimin, who'd been a part of the singing crew just a minute ago, decides that he needs a break. So he strolls through the house and out into the cobblestoned pathway between Cottages. As he walks amidst the lines of shimmering trees, he spots Jungkook sitting on one of the benches, almost hidden between the bending tree branches. He scoots to one side as soon as he spots Jimin, who walks over to sit beside him.

"What's a nice guy like you doing on a bench like this?" Jimin leans forward with his elbows on his knees to look at Jungkook.

"Hoping that a nice guy like you would join him for a midnight stroll" Jungkook jumps up, smirking and holds out a hand.

"Smooth."

"I try." Jungkook rubs his palms together to keep warm as they walk along the path toward the hedge garden that looks slightly misty in the distance.

Jimin notices how he now has to look slightly upwards to meet Jungkook's eyes and it still feels strange, seeing that feisty little kid all grown up like this. He lets out an airy laugh, "You don't have to try, Jungkook Ssi. I think you've had me in the palm of your hand since day one." he's feeling a little buzzed in the head from the alcohol but swears that the courage is entirely his own.

Jungkook's looking at him with that same bemused expression again, like he's trying to pierce through Jimin and figure out what's going on inside his brain. He looks up into the night sky after a pause, "Hm, the palm of my hand, you say? Let me take you on a trip down the memory lane. In the short span of time that I'd known you, you managed to get me to skip school, lie to both our teachers and parents, drink alcohol- which I was extremely underage for, by the way- and get involved in proper high school drama-" he looks back at Jimin with a twinkle in his eyes, "-so who's palm and who's hand was it again, Jimin Ssi?"

"Wow, is that all the thanks I get for trying to prepare you for the real world?" Jimin deadpans.

"You want me to thank you for being a horrible influence on me?"

"Horrible? Please. I was trying to raise you right." Jimin holds up a hand in indignation.

"You were a real menace, you know that?" Jungkook chuckles. "Although, to be fair I think I'd have followed you off the edge of a cliff back then. First crushes are weird like that."

Jimin freezes for a second, this is the first time they've ever come close to addressing Jungkook's written confession. All at once, he feels bitter.

So much lost time.

"Your first crush? Little old me?" Jimin points at himself and puffs out his chest comically "I'm honoured."

Jungkook laughs softly, shaking his head in exasperation, "Looks like some things never change."

"What dyu mean?"

"Nothing." He shrugs, "It's getting colder, maybe we should head back around." He suggests and Jimin nods.

"So you're going on a vacation?"

"Hmm, the longest vacation of my life. 30 full days."

Jimin beams, "What are you planning to do?"

"I’m going back to live in my apartment in Berlin, pretty close to my parents place. I want to try and do the things I haven't been able to because of work."

"Haven't you thought about travelling?"

"I don't know" he scrunches his nose, considering the idea for a second, "I could revive my old motorbike, see if I can take it on a road trip."

Jimin raises his eyebrows, "A motorbike huh? Do you also have a secret Iron Man suite hidden around somewhere?"

Jungkook snickers, "I wish, but the motorcycle is as punk as I get."

They fall into comfortable silence after that. For Jimin, the fact that he's in Jungkook's company after so long is finally sinking in. What's astonishing is that it's so easy to talk to him after all this time, so easy to laugh with him. Sure, it’s been an eternity since they last met, but Jungkook is still Jungkook, and Jimin still has a bit of that free spirited kid left inside of him. Looking at him now, all grown up and healthy, Jimin feels a rush of protectiveness come over him. He knows in this instant that he'd give up the world to see Jungkook smile.

"Hey, I know we can be a bit… much when we all get together but I hope we didn't scare you off or anything-"

Jungkook shakes his head and most of his bangs land on his eyes so he shakes his head again, "On no, I enjoyed myself tonight. I only left because I needed to take a call from my lawyer who's over in the States. She doesn't really care much for the concept of time difference." He chuckles.

"Everything alright?"

Jungkook gives a noncommittal shrug, "Just a lawsuit against my old employer."

"Oh, can I ask what happened?" Jimin's eyebrows come together in worry.

Jungkook considers Jimin for a long moment, like he is steeling himself for something, and then he sighs, looking ahead "Well, he- this director- he's a pretty big name in the industry. Young, in his 30s, has already won an Oscar. We meet at a party and I tell him how much I've loved his work and we sorta hit it off, we speak for hours and I start noticing that he's flirting with me. He is easy on the eyes, so I play along. We end up going back to his place that night. I don't hear from him again until a few weeks later when he calls asking if I could work with him on a short film he was directing. I say yes immediately because who would miss the chance? I get to work as cinematographer alongside an Oscar winning director. It's a week-long shoot and the guy asks me out the first night we get there. Again, I did enjoy my time with him last time so I say yes. Filming begins and that’s when I start to notice that he can be very bossy. Like, the dude does not negotiate if anyone has conflicting opinions to his. And it seemed like everything I did artistically, conflicted with his point of view. It got to a point where all my decisions were almost always overridden. At the end of the day though, he would insist on taking me along to wherever the hell he decides to spend the night like he didn't ignore me for most of the day. Almost as if I was only there to look pretty with his arm around me. So on the third day, I confront him. Tell him that if he doesn't need me for the film then I have better places to be. He’s not the first high profile director I've gotten to work with and he certainly wasn't going to be the last. That's when he starts blackmailing me." Jungkook glances sideways at Jimin with pressed lips and Jimin can only stare back in horror. "So this dipshit thinks he can threaten to end my career, and try to make me feel like I can never make it on my own, like, I'm not the naïve, starry eyed wannabe artist he wants me to be. I don't even think the man did an ounce of research on my previous body of work." Jungkook snorts. "So I get the hell out of there, and Joon Hyung manages to dig some dirt up about him. Apparently he's done this to others. Long story short, this whole ordeal has made me reconsider my life choices. I just want to make films that look good at the end of the day, but that place, the industry, it's started to disgust me a little. Hyejin noona suggested that I take a break so that's what I'll try to do for now."

Jimin is fuming, "Tell me his name." He pulls out his phone and scrolls through the contacts list.

"What are you going to do with his name?"

"A friend of mine, he's handled a few cases like this, I want this asshole to receive jail time." He finds the name he's looking for and clicks dial.

"Hyung, you don't have to worry about it, we've got enough shit on him to end his career. He's already being dragged on social media for some of it." Jungkook says, lowering Jimin's phone and making him cut the call.

"Good." Jimin growls, unable to contain his fury, he kicks aimlessly at a couple of rocks on the ground in front of him. "I swear, I would punch the dude straight in the face if I ever met him. You know what, maybe I will. Give me his address, Jungkookah."

Jungkook's properly laughing now (to Jimin's confusion) "Why is violence always the option with you?" He tries to hold Jimin's arms in an attempt to calm him down but Jimin hasn't run out of adrenaline yet, he shakes off Jungkook's hands, "I'm not playing, give me his address, no one gets away with hurting my Jungkookie like that."

"I am not hurt, Hyung, I swear you're being so dramatic."

"You're sure about that?"

"Positive."

"Ok good." Jimin huffs.

Jungkook hums in amusement. They stand facing each other, almost back at the cottage now. "You know honestly, I wanted to be so much cooler before I met you again."

"What, like you aren't the coolest already?"

Jungkook grins, "Is that what you think?"

"Absolutely. I used to be a little shit about it back in high school, but I always thought you were the best." Jimin is being so honest, it’s starting to scare him a little. But he pushes the regret away for the next morning.

"I wish I could see myself that way." Jungkook replies with a sigh and all at once, Jimin can see the weariness he's been keeping at bay flood into his face and Jimin cannot help himself. He rushes forward and envelopes him in a tight embrace. "You deserve the world." He whispers.

Jungkook stiffens at first, but Jimin feels him melt into the hug after a few beats. "You deserve someone that makes you the happiest." He continues, "I hope you find it all someday."

  
\---

Turns out Jimin hugs just the way Jimin smiles. There’s no part of Jungkook that isn’t consumed in warmth. He’s always been aware of how much Jimin loved him, and he’s always felt greedy for wanting that love to be anything more than platonic. Maybe it’ll hurt tomorrow when the illusion breaks but he lets himself revel in it now, lets his arms roam free along Jimin’s sides. He feels Jimin’s hair tickle his neck as he hugs him tighter, almost no space between them now. Everything about Jimin feels familiar, from the way he smells to the way he feels in Jungkook’s arms. How has it been ten years? How has youth passed them by so quickly?

\---

Unbeknownst to them both, Taehyung has just walked out to the cottage front porch. He wastes no time in wolf whistling like a hooligan upon spotting them, quite literally scaring the living souls out of Jimin and Jungkook, who jump apart and look around for the source of the noise.

“Way to go, Park Jimin, I always knew you had it in you!” Tae yells, looking quite comical in his T-shirt and shorts combo, all encompassed in a fancy silk bathrobe and a bottle of gin held aloft in the air.

Jimin frantically flicks his hand across his throat multiple times, gesturing at Tae to shut the fuck up, but he does not take a hint. He is now going around in circles, doing a little dance, “Jimin and Jungkook sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-“

“Oh, grow up, Kim Taehyung!” Jimin tries to shout over the singing as he stomps up to the cottage. Jungkook trails behind him, a hand running through his hair bashfully.

\---

Jimin wakes up to chaos the next morning. He doesn’t remember falling asleep, but somehow finds himself lying on the living room couch, deep under the folds of a rug. Namjoon’s standing in front of him, half dressed, fixing his tie with his eyes on Jimin, “Well, what do you think?”

“What do I think?” Jimin mumbles in confusion.

“No, the white tie looked better, Uncle Joon, it made you look like a Prince!” Areum is peeking from behind the couch with her elbows resting on it’s back. “What do you think about his tie, Uncle Jimin?”

Jimin sits up, looking around for his cellphone, “Did I oversleep? Is it time already?” he asks, disoriented.

“No you didn’t, Joon Hyung and Hyejin Noona want to take a few pictures before the guests start coming in. You should come too, I’m going to be filming the whole thing.” A cheerful Jungkook walks into view, completely drenched and wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. Chun Hwa, who’s equally drenched, is clinging on to him like a baby koala bear.

Jimin looks Jungkook up and down once and decides that it’s too early in the morning for this and turns to Namjoon, “The lilac clashes with the blue, you should go with a white tie, like Areum suggested.” He says in a would-be calm voice and scoots out of there and into his own room before anyone can notice how red his face is.

The day progresses quite eventfully. Jimin spends most of the afternoon running around, holding a reflector at different angles as the soon-to-be married couple pose for photographs. Hyejin is a vision in a lilac summer dress and Joon looks stunning in his lilac shirt and white slacks. The rest of the boys and a couple of the bridesmaids end up joining the pictures in the end and it turns into a full blown photo shoot until Hobi threatens to spray everyone with water from a garden hose if they don’t go back inside to change for the actual event.

As 5:30 PM draws closer, their cottage is in a state of pandemonium. Joon’s already had a mini meltdown because he somehow convinced himself that he’d lost the rings, only to find out that he’d been sitting on them the whole time. There’s also a nervous buzz in the air as a result of six separate people practicing their best man speeches at the same time in different parts of the place. (Yes, Namjoon was unable to choose between his children. Yes, he totally regrets it) It doesn’t help that Jin has managed to turn this whole speech situation into a competition (“May the _Best Man_ win” *windshield wiper laugh*) Jungkook and Jimin attempt to sabotage Jin’s ‘rehearsal time’ by following him around the house and reading their speeches out loud within earshot of him. He’s barricaded himself in his room ever since.

\---

It’s a beautiful day for an outdoor wedding. The twilit sky is painted in the most beautiful shades of blue, pink and purple. The marquee is set in an open lawn and the bridegroom stands against a glorious view of the setting sun. It’s all so beautiful and Jimin’s heart feels so incredibly full as he watches Namjoon’s awed expression at the sight of his fiancé walking down the aisle. He hears sniffling beside him and turns to find Jungkook silently dabbing his eyes. Jimin wraps an arm around him involuntarily and cannot help but notice how charming he looks in his dark suite and a yellow bowtie (which was Jimin's idea). When it’s time for Joon and Hyejin to exchange their vows, Tae and Hobi have tears streaming down their faces as well.

The Best Man speeches are in order and they’ve decided to go in the order of their age. Everyone speaks beautifully and from the heart. Joonie grows progressively more teary eyed with every speech and it’s honestly the most wholesome scene to witness. There is a bit of a panic by the time it’s Jungkook’s turn though, because he’s seemingly vanished into thin air. They find him sleeping soundly beside one of Hyejin’s great aunts after two minutes of frenzied searching and it all becomes hilarious quite quickly. (Jimin even takes a few selfies before they wake him up.)

It’s around dinner time when the music starts to play and Jimin begins to realise that his little fairytale getaway weekend is about to come to a close. His first instinct is to look around for Jungkook. He excuses himself from one of the bridesmaids who’s trying to get him to dance, and scans the place for him. He eventually finds Jungkook being pulled aside by Eunjung Noona. As he approaches them, he hears her say, “Kookah, there’s this really nice guy I’d like you to meet-“

Jimin does not let her finish, he throws his arms around Jungkook’s neck from behind, “There you are!” then turning to a slightly startled Eunjung Noona he says, “I’m sorry Noona, I’m going to steal him for a minute.” Smiling politely, he pulls Jungkook away by the arm, his mind is racing as he tries to come up with a believable excuse for his actions. “Uh,” Jimin takes in his surroundings and realizes that everyone around them is dancing. “We're going to be parting ways soon and I just want to ask you not to be a stranger anymore. Call me anytime you’re in New York Cit-“

“Hyung, will you dance with me?” Jungkook seems nervous for whatever reason, he’s biting down his lip with a distracted frown.

“Uh- yeah, I’d like that.” Jimin replies, taken aback by this sudden proposition.

It’s awkward at first and there’s a lot of giggling as Jimin keeps wanting to twirl Jungkook around and dance like they’re on the Titanic, just to see the smile on Jungkook’s face. But when the song shifts to a slow and mellow tune, Jungkook pulls him closer by the waist. It is then that Jimin decides to relinquish all control and let Jungkook guide him across the dance floor. He finally lets himself return Jungkook’s gaze and finds something so earnest in those sparkling eyes, it takes his breath away. Jungkook pulls him closer still, until their foreheads touch, they close their eyes in unison, swaying to the music.

 _I will follow you anywhere_ , Jimin makes a silent promise. _We can take it slow, if that’s what you need, but I will never let you go again._

But when the song ends, Jungkook pulls away from him and turns around to disappear into the crowd of dancing people that’d formed around them without so much as a second look back.

\---

Jimin is utterly lost. He sits at a table all alone with a glass of champagne. He cannot find anyone that he recognises, and nobody’s receiving his calls, including Jungkook. A mingled sense of hurt and disbelief floods through him when he thinks about how Jungkook simply left him at the dance floor without even saying goodbye. He sighs and slips his phone back into his pocket, and as he does so, his fingers find a piece of paper that he doesn’t remember putting there. He takes it out and unfolds it. His frown deepens as his eyes race through whatever’s written on it in a neat scrawl.

_Oh hell no._

\---

Dear Jimin,

I don’t know if you remember, but this is the second note I’m writing to you. I hope I don’t embarrass myself as much as I did the first time :)

I am not really very good at expressing myself through spoken word, so I hope I am able to make my feelings clear to you through this letter.

You can never know how much you’ve done for me, simply by existing. I was an impressionable kid and you were everything I wanted to be. Someone who was good at so many things at once. A great captain, a great dancer, a good friend and an extrovert.

My life changed when I saw you dance on stage in drag for Jin Hyung’s play. The confidence and gracefulness with which you carried yourself, it was so different from how you were on the soccer field, and yet somehow it was not different at all. You made me realize that a person does not need to fit into one single box, that the more boxes you fit into, the more beautiful you become. I was never very good at making friends, but my tiny fifteen year old heart was dead set on becoming one of yours. I followed you everywhere after that day in the hopes that you would somehow except me as a friend, and you did! I was happy.

You were my first muse. My brain could only produce those silly chibi drawings of you back then. I would make comics out of them and imagine how cool they’d look animated, and that’s what made me want to learn how to animate. I eventually compiled all the little drawings into a book and thought it would be a great idea to give it to you, not really realizing how strange it would seem to you, who didn't even know that I drew at the time.

Anyway, even after I left the country, I thought of you. I remembered how you tried so hard to be the best at everything you set your mind to, and I would do the same. I had this stupid fantasy back then that if I ever met you again, I would blow you away with how cool I’d become.

In some ways, I feel like I’ve been dealt with the UNO reverse card here, because here you are, ten years later, a fucking CEO and a respected ballet dancer, and it doesn’t even seem like you’ve evolved into your final form yet.

I cannot be happier for you. You’ve worked so hard, and you deserve all the success that comes your way.

I don’t think we will meet again anytime soon, but know that I will always have you in my thoughts.

Thank you for everything.

Love

JK

PS. I’m keeping the bowtie because I think it’s cute.

\---

It doesn’t take more than a few minutes for Jungkook to wish the married couple a happy life, walk back to the cottage, change into his hoodie and jeans and hoist the rest of his luggage onto his back. _This is good_ , he tells himself as he heads to the reception area. _This is healthy. You have to move on from him, it’s going to hurt real bad if you don’t._ He tries not to think about the way Jimin’s smile reached his eyes when he was talking to the pretty Bridesmaid. _This is good. You got the closure you needed, so now you leave._

His phone rings for the fifteenth time that evening and it flashes Taehyung’s name. He picks the call with a sigh.

_“Did you leave yet?”_

“I’m on my way out.”

_“No, stop- wait for a few more minutes.”_

“Um- is there anything you need from me, Hyung?”

_“No, not me- listen, just turn around for a second, do you see anyone?”_

Baffled, Jungkook turns around slowly “Huh, yeah I-“ he squints, “Is that Jimin Hyung? Why is he running?”

_“Ok good, just stay there-“_

“He looks like he’s mad at me. Why’s he mad at me?”

_“He’s not mad at you, just stay there, will you?”_

“Is it because I didn’t return his bowtie?”

_“Bowtie? Jungkook, why do I hear running? Are you running?”_

“Yeah, I don’t want to get beat up by Jimin Hyung”

 _“He’s not going to beat you up you doofus, honestly, what do you guys even see in each other...”_ Taehyung’s grumbles fade away as Jungkook pulls his phone away from his ear to face a breathless Jimin who’s finally caught up to him.

“What the fuck were you running away for?” Jimin nearly yells, clutching his chest

“I dunno, you look pissed off”

“Why didn't you tell me that you had an early flight?”

Jungkook shrugs, he’s still trying to clue together why Jimin’s here in the first place.

“Listen dude, you’ve got to stop keeping important flight related information from us like this. It’s disorienting.”

“I will keep that in mind.” Jungkook mumbles, not really meeting Jimin’s eyes.

“I read your note” Jimin’s voice is soft now.

Jungkook looks up to see him smiling with his hands behind his back.

“I’ve got a note for you too. If you’ll except it.” Jimin takes a step forward tentatively and holds out what looks like a folded piece of yellowing paper.

Jungkook throws Jimin an inquisitive glance before taking the paper from him. The moment he unfolds it, his breath hitches. “Why do you still have this with you?” He asks, amazed.

It’s the drawing of Jimin in a wig from all those years ago, It'd taken all the guts he had back then to write the caption, in which he’d basically confessed his feelings.

“Not to sound dramatic, but this piece of paper is the reason I am the person I am today.” Jimin’s coy smile grows wider and Jungkook can do nothing but look at him in bewilderment.

“After you left ten years ago, I read and re-read those lines you’d written and marveled at the sheer courage it must have taken for you to write them. You made me feel a lot of things with just this one piece of paper, but what I felt the most was shame.” Jimin sighs, “How can someone who’s as balls-to-the-wall cool as you, have feelings for someone like me, who was lacking in so many ways? I did not feel worthy. So I tried really hard, I studied and I worked on my self confidence, worked on my dancing and basically just tried to be a better person- a person who was deserving of _that_ ” Jimin points at the paper in Jungkook’s hand, grinning wide now. “What I’m trying to say, Jeon Jungkook, is that my dumbass sixteen year old self did not realize how much of a crush I had on you back then. Didn’t realize it until it was too damn late.”

The look on Jungkook’s face is almost comedic, a mixture of shock and confusion, “Hold on just a second-“

“Take your time.”

“You’re not straight.”

“Definitely not.” Jimin nods, crossing his arms.

“And you liked me back in high school.”

Jimin nods again, “Matter of fact, I still do. I don’t really think I ever stopped.” he’s completely pink in the face now.

“Come with me to Germany.” Jungkook blurts out.

Jimin’s eyes widen, “What?”

“You said it yourself, you need a break. So come with me.” Jungkook steps closer and places a hand on Jimin’s cheek, “I’ve always liked you too, Jimin. And I’d love it if you’d give me a chance to get to know you again.” He whispers.

Jimin, meanwhile, is unable to look away from Jungkook’s lips. He tries, and it proves to be impossible. “I think I’m going to kiss you now” he whispers and closes the distance between them, kissing him once, and looks up into Jungkook’s starry eyes, “Yes. Yes to everything you just said.”

Jungkook smiles, “Come here,” he cups Jimin’s face with his hands and kisses him in earnest, and it feels like magic and fairy dust and all the cheesy things Jimin can think of.

~~ °☆• THE END •☆° ~~

[Sayonara Memories - Supercell](https://youtu.be/KMcfbSodTec)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read through all of that, wow I'm impressed, and also grateful. Thank you very much. <3  
> Here's my twitter:[@dee6ciel](https://twitter.com/dee6ciel)


End file.
